Bearquarter's Toy Story 2
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: While Trent is away at camp, things shift into high gear when an obsessive toy collector steals Sherman, who unbeknownst to himself is a highly valued collectible. In this all-out rescue mission, Jimmy and his friends spring into action to rescue Sherman from winding up as a museum piece, but Sherman finds the idea of immortality in a museum tempting. PLZ Review!
1. Cast

Cast:

Kyle Chandler as Sherman Peabody _(Max Charles voices Sherman's pull string voicebox)_  
Henry Cavill as Jimmy Neutron, Utility Belt Jimmy Neutron _(Debbi Derryberry voices Jimmy's button activated voice box)_  
Peri Gilplin as Mabel Pines  
Steven Colbert as Toothless  
Patrick Warburton as Gene Belcher  
Rob Paulsen as Gumball Watterson  
Charlize Theron as Dani Phantom  
Tom Kenny as Spongebob  
Noah Schnapp as Trent Cooper  
Alex Garfin as Evan Worthington

Evan's Collection:  
Connie Britton as Penny Peterson _(Ariel Winter voices Penny's pull string voicebox)_  
Billy Bob Thornton as Arnold Shortman  
Deion "Primetime" Sanders as Gerald Johansen  
Chris Parnell as Carl Wheezer  
Johnny Hardwick as Sheen Eztavez  
Arleen Sorkin as Cindy Vortex  
Aisha Tyler as Libby Fulfax  
Chris Berman as Harold Berman  
Danny DeVito as Sid the Snitch  
Peyton Manning as Stinky  
Joan Cussack as Helga Pataki  
Brad Leland as Carl  
Karan Soni as Mason  
Jack Nicholson as Kid Goten  
Mark Walberg as Ludwig  
Rich Eisen as Steven Quartz  
Arnold Sschwarzenegger as Wolfgang  
Tobey Maguire as Edmund

Toy Store:  
Michael Ironside as Dark Danny  
Cynthia Cranz as Pacifica Northwest Dolls


	2. Jimmy's Mission

**Bearquarter2008 Presents**

 **A Mitchell Movie Productions Film**

 **BEARQUARTER'S TOY STORY 2**

It was quiet in outer space, too quiet. Then suddenly, something came rocketing through space in his clothes heading to a planet. He goes through the atmosphere burning. Soon he goes passes the clouds and starts to fly faster than a speeding bullet, easily getting past any meteors by either flying past them or destroying them with a single punch, flying faster than any human has ever flew.

He then landed right on his destination, via the ground. The hero was none other than Jimmy Neutron, AKA Protonman, the Boy Genius of Steel. Jimmy had a suit on. It had the appearance of a long sleeved red diving suit, with a navy blue cape with Jimmy's yellow atom logo on the chest with navy blue boots on the feet.

The hero looks around carefully.

He then speaks into his communicator, "Protonman Mission log. All signs pointed to this planet prove to be Dark Danny's fortress to start Weirdmaggedon, but there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere."

Jimmy then stops as he notices a lot of beams on him. As he looks around, he sees why: an army of robots, demons, and ghosts are about to open fire on him! He thinks quickly then saw a crystal formation. He then blasts a red energy ray from his eyes, hitting the crystal formation. Hitting all of his enemies at once. A big explosion occurs sending the Genius of Steel into the air landing safely.

Then, he noticed a spy camera alarm going off, Jimmy then grabbed it and smashed it to bits.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Danny boy." Protonman then said, then he grabbed the ground and lifted it with all of his might. He then entered the lair, and he then flew and fought everything in his path, such as gigantic robots.

This someone is a dark figure who is watching Jimmy's progress via control room. The figure smirked evilly. He has waited a long time for this and now the death of his enemy is inevitable.

"Come to me my prey." hissed the figure.

Jimmy made it to the power station. Genius of Steel makes his way to the source of power and begins to grab it. But to his surprise, his hand just went through it. He looks shocked. It was a hologram AKA a trap!

Suddenly the hologram was turned off as he hears a platform rising behind him. Turning, he sees a familiar male figure.

He is a muscled figure with a black and white suit. He had black gloves, white boots, and a DP emblem on his chest, he had pale skin, fangs, red eyes, and flaming white hair. His name was Dark Danny.

"So, we meet again, Jimmy Neutron. For the last time." Dark Danny said, evilly smirking as he held out his glowing fists along with a Kryptonite plasma blaster.

"Not today, Dark Danny!" Jimmy yelled. The villain then fires ecto energy at him forcing the boy genius to grab the bridge parts blocking the shots. While Dark Danny stops temporarily, Jimmy threw the part he is holding at Dark Danny, making him yelp in pain.

Using this distraction, Jimmy quickly flies over Dark Danny and lands on the other side. He turns, getting ready to strike. But Dark Danny was quickly as he turns and blasts Jimmy with his Kryptonite Plasma Blaster. The hero has screamed his final scream as he was blasted by a ray containing his only weakness, destroyed once and for all.

Smirking that he has finally rid himself of his sworn enemy, Dark Danny laughs evilly as he waves a fist in the air. Suddenly the words 'Game Over' appeared.

 _Back to reality, 7AM, July 21st, 2003, Trent's room-_

"Oh no!" Toothless said, exclaiming that he lost in a _Heroic Academy_ boss mode on the video game based on the critically acclaimed series.

"Oh!" Jimmy then said, wincing. "You almost had it."

"I'll never defeat Dark Danny!" Toothless complained.

"Sure you will, Toothless. In fact, you're a better gamer then I am!" Jimmy then said, confidently.

"But look at my arms! I can't just press shoot and jump at the same time!" Toothless then said, Jimmy was about to speak up when a familiar voice is heard.

"Crud, where is it? It got to be!" Jimmy turns and sees a familiar toy searching through the drawers. "Where is it?"

Jimmy Neutron chuckles as he shook his head. Looks like Sherman Peabody has lost his glasses...again.

 **Well, you know that was a game sequence, Next: Sherman looks for his glasses!**


	3. Sherman's Lost Glasses

Sherman was looking from drawer to drawer for his pair of glasses, much to the confusion of the other toys.

"Where is it?!" Sherman asked, concerned.

"Uh, Sherman?" Jimmy asked, prompting Sherman to pop up and hit his head on another drawer and he ended up falling down to the floor, face first. "Leaping Electrons! Hold on, buddy boy!"

The boy genius jumps onto the desk lamp and uses it to jump onto a small car on a racing car track nearby. He rides on the car, goes through the loop, and jumped right off landing right near Sherman, who got up.

Well, this isn't the first time Jimmy did something to annoy Sherman a bit. When they first met, he got on Sherman's nerves...a lot. 

Ever since Trent Cooper, his owner, got him for Christmas in Kindergarten, Sherman Peabody was Trent's favorite. Ever since then, he felt that it will always be that way. But of course, a toy's fear is that their owner will someday replace them with a favorite and the boy toy fears this for years though kept it hidden.

One day in the summer of 2002, his fear seemed as if it came true, Trent's family agreed to have Trent's birthday party before they move to the suburbs of Boston, which meant a lot of new presents. And one of them was Jimmy Neutron, boy genius. At the time, the boy genius toy thought he was actually a CIA Apprentice like he was on the show, _Heroic Academy_ , he soon became an instant phenom with the other toys, which made Sherman jealous as ever.

Then, things took a turn for the worst, in one attempt to be with Trent and go to Dave and Buster's, a place of arcade and pizza, Sherman tried to get Jimmy stuck behind the desk and have him hidden for a while. But the plan failed when Sherman accidentally sent him out the window. The toys _(except for Mabel)_ thought Sherman tried to get rid of Jimmy out of jealousy. They tried to get revenge but Trent took Sherman to the pizza/arcade place, saving him in the nick of time.

On the way to the arcade, Jimmy, who luckily survived the fall, tried to get vengeance, resulting in the 2 toys being separated from Trent Cooper. The 2 managed to get to the arcade and try to reunite with Trent. However, thanks to problems beyond Sherman's control, they're not only still separated from their owner, but they end up in the clutches of Duncan Ryanson, Trent's next door juvenile delinquent neighbor who destroys toys for his own amusement.

Duncan took the 2 toys back to his home and room, a place of nightmares and mutant toys, toys that were wrecked and ruined by their owner. The 2 try to escape while surviving the dangers.

And at this time, after watching a commercial for Jimmy Neutron action figures, Jimmy learned the hard way that he was just nothing but a toy. Depressed, he didn't care about the fact that Duncan tied him to a rocket, planning to blow him up to bits. Luckily for Jimmy, Sherman talked to the genius, making Jimmy realize that being a toy is better than being an actual CIA apprentice and that Trent loves him because he's Trent's toy. Although this makes Sherman feel that the whole mess is his fault, Jimmy's spirit is reinvigorated, the 2 agree to get back to their owner.

With the help of the mutant toys, who turned out to be nice after all, not only did Sherman save Jimmy from an explosive fate, but he and the mutant toys scared Duncan to the point that he vowed never to destroy toys again. It was a great victory for toys everywhere.

Then our 2 heroes went through obstacles to get back to Trent. After almost being lost a few times, they soon returned to the boy's loving arms thanks to Jimmy saving the 2 from that firework and gliding to the boy's loving arms. The toys soon realized that Sherman never wanted to destroy Jimmy in the first place, forgave him, and became his friends again.

But that was then, and this is now, Sherman got up and dusted himself off.

"Sherman, are you okay?" Jimmy then asked.

"Yeah, Jimmy, I'm fine, okay, here's your chore list for while I'm gone, the batteries need to be changed, the toys at the bottom of chest need to be rotated, and everyone must make sure to attend Mr. Spelling Bee's seminar of what to do when you or a part of you is swallowed. Okay? Alright." Sherman said, hastily.

"You haven't found your glasses yet, have you, Sherman?" Jimmy said, chuckling and grinning.

"NO!" Sherman complained. "I've been looking towards this camping trip, Trent will be leaving any minute! I can't find them anywhere!"

"Sherman, settle down. In just a few hours, while we'll be watching Science documentaries, you will be around the campfire with Trent, studying the constellations, learning about Earth Science while you camp, and the best part, you'll eating delicious hot 'sch'moes'!" Jimmy smiled, placing his arm around Sherman.

"They're called, "S'mores", Neutron." Sherman then said, raising an eyebrow at Jimmy.

"Right, I knew that." Jimmy said, sheepishly.

"You should really stick to Science, Jimmy." Sherman said, rolling his eyes.

Then Jimmy asked, "Has anyone found Sherman's glasses?"

The Risk board pieces have been looking in the toy box, unfortunately, no avail. "No avail in here!" General shouted.

"We looked in the bathroom, and it's not in there." Mabel then said.

Gene then said out loud, "The lawn gnome at Gwen's house said no, but he'll keep looking."

 _"Found it!"_ Gumball's voice was heard. Sherman smiled as soon as he heard that, he ran to the bed, and underneath it came Gumball Watterson.

"You found my glasses?!" Sherman excitedly said.

"Your glasses? Please! My sweetheart was missing something! Her ear." Gumball carelessly said, holding an ear. He then sung in a lovey dovey voice, "Oh sweet potato..."

He runs to a toy whose turns and grins upon seeing him.

She was a light skinned girl. Her hair is in a ponytail. She had green eyes, snow white hair, her collar is shorter than Danny Phantom's, though it occasionally becomes black once in a while. Instead of a one-piece suit, she wears a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff with no belt. The right side of her shirt is inverted, her right arm is white and her right glove is black while her left arm is black and her glove is white. She has streaks of white on the sides of her pants, and wears white shoes. She has the same emblem as Danny, only it is sometimes darker and blacker. Her name is Danielle "Dani" Phantom.

"Oh! You found it!" Dani cooed with a smile. As Gumball came over, the female halfa took her ear back and puts it back on. Gumball blushes as Dani swoonfully twirls his tail. "It's so nice to have a big strong Kitty Cat around the house."

Gumball blushes some more as he grabs Dani and dips her, kissing her. Sherman groans in frustration as he looks through a bag, but no avail.

"This is just perfect, thanks to my stupid glasses, I'm gonna miss camp for the first time." Sherman groaned.

"Sherman, look at your shoe." Mabel then said.

"My glasses aren't under my shoe." Sherman said crossing his arms. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Would you just look?" Mabel said.

Sherman rolled his eyes and looked _(squinted)_ at his shoe. The one that said "Trent" ever since the boy got Sherman for Christmas.

"See, nothing. Just the word Trent. No glasses." Sherman said.

"Exactly." Mabel said, smiling as she leans towards Sherman. "And remember, the boy who wrote that will take you to camp, with or without your glasses."

Sherman looks down sheepishly. Trent cares about Sherman, whether Sherman has glasses or no glasses. Sherman just wants his owner's trip to Camp Wawanakwa to go swimmingly, especially if Jimmy and Sherman went through so many obstacles to get back Trent a year ago.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have been waiting for this for a year, Mabel. It's my one time with just him." Sherman said, with a smile.

Mabel giggled as she pulled her boyfriend towards her saying, "You're cute when you care."

"Uh, Mabel, not in front of Jimmy and the others!" Sherman blushed. Some of his friends are looking at this, while smirking at this.

"Eh, let them look." Mabel then said. She gets ready to kiss her boyfriend. But then, they hear some squealing. It's coming from Waddles, who is in a tug-of-war with Toothless over the video game.

"Ms. Pines...There's a little problem with your Pet Pig!" Toothless exclaimed.

"Waddles!" Mabel scolded. Waddles then let go of the controller, but Toothless fumbled it and the controller landed on the TV remote, changing the input to the main TV, where a commercial for a toy store came on.

 _"Hey there, kiddos! Looking for something cool? Come to Worthington's Toy Stadium!"_ The announcer said.

All of the toys were alarmed by the commercial.

 _"All our prices are cheap, a grand slam out of the park!"_

"Toothless, turn that off! Someone might hear that!" Sherman angrily said.

Toothless made it worse by turning up the volume. Gene then ran to the remote and turned off the TV.

Gene then glared at the dragon toy.

"I've always despised that stadium, that Fenway knockoff!" Gene angrily said.

Then, a certain sponge slinky toy arrived in the room. SpongeBob had a concerned look.

"Alright, guys. I got good news, and bad news." SpongeBob then said, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's the good news?" Dani asked.

"The good news is that I found Sherman's glasses!" SpongeBob then said, handing Sherman his glasses.

"Oh, great!" Sherman exclaimed, putting his glasses on. "Where did you find it?"

"That's the bad news." SpongeBob replied. Then, everyone heard barking, it was coming from the dog downstairs.

Everyone then went to their places and went into Toy Mode, the dog went in. The dog was a Beagle by the name of Snoopy.

Snoopy went inside the room, he then digs through the backpack and sure enough, he brought out Sherman and shook him. He then tosses him to the floor and growls at him. But then he licked him, prompting the boy to come out of toy mode. Unlike Vinny Griffin, who would destroy anything in sight, this beagle is nice, and can be trusted with a secret.

"Alright, that's enough, Snoopy!" Sherman said, getting up, laughing. "That's a new record, you're getting good at finding me, aren't you?"

"He's a nice dog." Toothless then said.

"I guess those weeks of pepper spray were worth it!" Jimmy then said.

"Good work, Snoopy. Now who's going to miss me while I'm gone? Tell me the truth! Who's going to miss me?" Sherman laughed as he kept on rubbing the dog's stomach making Snoopy happily bark.

"Trent, make sure you have all your stuff!" Trent's mom was heard.

"Alright, I'll miss you guys! I'll see you on Sunday Night!" Sherman said, before going into toy mode.

Then, a kid entered the room, and that certain kid was none other than Trent Cooper, now 10 years old. He had his hair slightly longer, a Chicago Bears shirt, black shorts, and sunglasses. The beagle left.

Chuckling happily, Trent picks up Sherman and grins. This is going to be cool! He waited a long time for this trip and now it's here.

"All right, Sherman! Time for some camp!" Trent said eagerly.

"Ten minutes until we leave, Son," Mr. Cooper called out.

The boy paused then grins. "Ten minutes. Hmm... I wonder what the guys are up to?"  
 **  
Well, we all know what's next, and for those who don't, get ready!**


	4. Ripped Your Heart Out

Knowing that they have 10 minutes, it's enough for Trent, Bridgette, Geoff and Owen to begin one of the 10 year olds' games with his toys.

"Someone, please help me!" Bridgette said, impersonating Mabel as Mabel hung by a line.

"Release her, Dr. Evil Burgerflop!" Trent said, impersonating Sherman as he held the pull string doll.

Gene Belcher, wearing some sort of costume, is on a box with the Risk Pieces in front of him as if they were defending him.

"Never! You can't save her but you can choose her fate!" Owen said as Gene. "Now shall they become shark food?" The boy then held the sweater loving toy over a Shark who has his mouth open. "Or death by Monkeys?!" He now held her by a bunch of Monkeys scattered, with Gumball nearby, scattered as well. "Choose, Sherman Peabody!"

Trent grins as he held the remote. Speaking as Sherman, he said, "You know what? I choose Jimmy Neutron!"

The human boy then activated the remote and surely enough, Jimmy came out of a box, riding on RC, the toy race car, sending him flying at Gene.

"WHAT?! That isn't even a choice!" Owen protested as Gene.

"Gotta blast!" exclaimed Geoff as Jimmy. The action figure proceeded to fly and knock down nut just Gene, but some pieces of the risk game as well.

"My love, I saved you!" Trent said as Sherman, as he 'helps' Mabel down.

"Oh Shermy. My hero," Bridgette said as Mabel in a pretend love like mood. The girl and the boy made the toys kiss. Of course, Sherman and Mabel are secretly enjoying this.

"Thanks for the help, Jimmy!" Trent as Sherman said to Jimmy.

"No Problem, Sherman!" said Geoff as Jimmy. Trent made the two toys wrap arms as Geoff continues speaking as the boy genius toy, "You should never tangle with the unstoppable dynamic duo of Sherman and Jimmy Neutron!"

The kids laugh. They are really enjoying this. Suddenly, Sherman's right arm rips, making a tear in the fabric. Luckily, it's not all the way torn. They looked surprised at this. The strategic use of the firework rocket to get back to Trent must've weakened the stitching on Sherman's arm. However, only Sherman and Jimmy know that.

"Oh, no!" Trent said, worried. He didn't want this to happen! He enjoys this toy so much!

"Trent, it's time to go. Everyone is in the bus waiting." said Trent's dad as his parents came into the room, along with Uncle Dwayne Sr., and another friend of Trent, DJ. The time for camp is here.

"But dad...Sherman's arm ripped." Trent said, sadly. He shows Sherman's popped seam, his parents look in surprise.

"I'm sorry to hear this, dude." DJ then said, sympathizing with his friend.

"Oh, my." Trent's mother sadly said.

"Don't worry, Trent, your cousin, Dwayne Jr. would know how you feel. It's not the first time something got broken, luckily I don't believe in bad luck or being cursed, so I think Sherman's going to be all good." Dwayne Sr. replied, confidently.

"He's right, you could fix him while you're away." Mrs. Cooper then said.

"Nah. Just leave him." Trent sadly said.

"I'm sorry, son. But you know, toys don't last forever." said Mr. Cooper sadly.

Mr. Cooper then places Sherman on a high shelf, it hurts the son to have that happen, but Trent can't bring his favorite toy to camp. Who knows what could happen?

The Coopers and the others left the room. When they did, everyone came out of toy mode. Sherman looked sad about what happened, he's shocked at what happened.

His friends came over and look concerned. They knew how going to camp with Trent meant so much to the toy and now look what happened.

"What happened to Sherman?" asked a worried Toothless.

"He got shelved." Gumball said in disbelief as he puts himself together, literally. Toothless gasped in shock

High on the shelf, Sherman sadly looks at his paralyzed right arm and lifts it up, he then releases his grip and it fell limp. To his sadness, he then looks outside and sees Trent about to leave in the camping bus.

"Trent!" Sherman quietly yelped.

The bus left, leaving the boy to be on a shelf, alone.

Sherman then took his seat and sadly sighed in grief. The boy who wrote his name on Sherman's shoe loved him, glasses or no glasses, but now, he's having concerns about how his arm being broken will effect this.

"Sherman?" SpongeBob called out, trying to get his friend's attention.

"Honey, are you okay? Sherman?" Mabel called out to her boyfriend, worried. But Sherman just sinks back onto the shelf top. She and Jimmy looked at each other sadly. Their friend has been heartbroken. If there's one thing that a toy's afraid of losing, is the love and affection that toys received to the toy that they've been loyal to for years, not just because of being replaced, it's also because of being abandoned.

That night, Sherman couldn't rest well, his right arm was broken, and there's nothing he could do about it now.

"This is just perfect. What am I going to do now?" Sherman sadly said.

Sherman tossed and turned, until he finally fell asleep, and began to dream...

 _Dream Sequence:_

 _Sherman was sleeping on the shelf. That is until he hears something pulling into the driveway. He wakes up and looks. To his surprise, a familiar boy came out of the vehicle._

 _"He's back?" Sherman said, confused. Then, the toys, which are doing anything like playing cards or whatnot, looked up. "Trent's back home early from camp!"_

 _"The 10 year old boy's coming! Places, everyone!" Gene shouted._

 _The toys stopped what they were doing and headed to their places, and then, Trent entered the room._

 _Then, Trent went to the shelf and happily looked at Sherman._

 _"Hey, did you miss me, Sherman?" Trent happily said._

 _He grabbed Sherman and twirled him around. Things are looking bright for Sherman Peabody, Trent's playing with him again, and Trent looks at him closely. However, Trent noticed something that made him frown, Sherman's ripped arm._

 _"Oh, I forgot, you're broken." Trent sadly then said, lifting the arm up in sadness to let it drop_. _he sighs as he held out Sherman, and said sadly, "I don't wanna play with you anymore."_

 _Everything suddenly felt as if everything went off key. And to the redheaded boy's shock, the boy that Sherman cared so much for dropped him, Sherman found himself falling as the pile of cards came apart, scattering, he fell into a seemingly endless void, but then, he fell into an Ace's spade and he found himself falling into one of the last places he wanted to be in. Something 10 times as worse as Duncan's room or let alone his house, the trash can._

 _Sherman came out of toy mode and looked around. He saw the trash bin was filled with disembodied toy arms, never to be seen or played with again. Sherman was horrified and repulsed. The toy struggled to get to the top._

 _"No, Trent! No. No, Trent! No!" Sherman then pleaded, trying to flee the trash can in horror, unbeknownst to him, the disembodied arms formed a crane and grabbed Sherman by the neck, choking him as he was being dragged down. As he struggled to the top, he saw someone, a sad Trent closing the lid._

 _"Bye, Sherman," Trent Said, as if he was in a trance._

 _"NO! NO! TRENT!" Sherman begged as he was almost to the bottom of the pile of broken toys, but too late, the lid was closed and everything was in darkness._

 _End of Nightmare sequence._

Suddenly, Sherman woke up screaming in terror, he looked around and noticed that he was no in the trash bin, but he was on the same shelf that Trent's Dad placed him on. He sighs in relief, but looks concerned. Could that nightmare mean anything?

Sherman noticed that his broken right arm was wrapped around his neck. He then glared at his broken arm and threw it onto a book, and he fell onto a book as well, and due to the dust, he coughed. This has been the hardest week that Sherman is putting up with and it's only Thursday. But then, he heard something, it sounded like...coughing and wheezing?

"What the-?" Sherman then said, he then peeked behind the book, he saw Trent's old toy train. It was the same toy train that his grandpa gave him when Trent moved to the suburbs of Boston and since Sherman and Jimmy reunited with him. Right before his grandpa died, it lost a wheel and only had nine, convincing him that 9 was his lucky number, and behind that toy was another toy.

He has curly brown hair and full black irises. He wears a salmon-pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gem, a rose quartz, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. His name was Steven Quartz Universe.

Yet, he looked sad.

"Is that you, Steven?" Sherman asked.

"Hey, Sherman." Steven then said, sadly.

"What are you doing up here? I thought Uncle Dwayne Sr. got your squeaker fixed after Geoff and Brody accidentally broke it on January during the Super Bowl Party. Trent was so upset." Sherman said, concerned as he moved the book.

"Heather just told Trent that to keep him from freaking out. And when no one was looking, Brody placed me on the shelf." Steven then said.

"Well, why didn't you do something? You could've yelled for help, couldn't you?" Sherman asked.

"Well, even if I tried, it wouldn't work. My squeaker's broken. No one could hear me." Steven then said. He then tried to squeak, but he coughed. Sherman's jaw dropped in shock. Steven continued, "Besides, the dust only irritates my condition."

Steven then gave a big cough and fell into a sadly shocked Sherman's arms.

"There's no point in prolonging the inevitable. We're all just one stitch away from here to there." Steven then said, pointing to the yard.

Sherman remembered when Trent accidentally tore his arm. Is it possible that he'll have the same fate that Steven may have in his future in his toy life?

Sherman was at first hoping his poor friend wasn't pointing to the trash bin, but he pointed to something worse: a Yard Sale sign.

"Yard sale!" Sherman gasped in horror. This could lead to trouble!

 **Sherman discovers that Mr. Cooper is having a yard sale! Who knows what's next for our friends?**


	5. Kidnapped!

Besides people like Duncan, and being abandoned, toys have a greater fear, and that is: Yard Sales.

"Yard sale!" Sherman shouted out, waking everyone up. "Wake up! Wake up, guys! There's a yard sale out front!"

"Yard sale?!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Emergency roll call!" Sherman shouted. The toys lined up in a line, and everyone was here.

"Oh, I hate yard sales!" Toothless complained. Then, footsteps were heard.

"Incoming!" General then said, prompting everyone to go back to their places and go into toy mode.

It was Dwayne Sr., the bumbling brother of Trent's father, and the soon to be bumbling father of Dwayne Jr.

"Alrighty then, Trent's dad told me to find toys that Trent might not need any more. I already searched through these old antiques and old baby toys that Trent used to have. What could younger kids want?" Dwayne Sr. then said.

He then rubbed his chin in thought, then he remembered something. "Ah!"

He then went to the high shelf and grabbed Steven, much to Sherman's horror.

"Sayonara, old friend." Steven whispered, without Dwayne Sr. noticing.

Then, the idiot walked out with the crystal gem toy, and Sherman knew he had to do something. Having a nearly torn arm and having nightmares about becoming thrown away as a disused toy was one thing, but Sherman won't tolerate Yard Sales, especially if Trent's away from home.

Sherman kept thinking, panicking then a light bulb metaphorically lit over Sherman's head.

He whistled with his left hand, no avail. He then groaned. He then picked up his limp, nearly torn arm and whistled, calling Snoopy into the room, the dog looked upwards and noticed Sherman. Apparently, toys can't move in front of humans _(except that one time where they gave Duncan a taste of his own medicine)_ , but they can make an exception for the pets.

Sherman then dropped from the shelf, and landed _(Painfully in the groin)_ on the dog's back.

"Come on, we got a friend to save, hiyaah!" Sherman then said, riding the dog like a horse. The dog then ran downstairs, and all of the toys had a concerned look on their faces.

Sherman rides on Snoopy as the dog runs down the stairs. The boy toy said in precaution, "Careful. Easy on the steps!"

Snoopy ran down the stairs easily, with Sherman to keep his grip on the collar as he hits the wall., Soon, Snoopy made it to the front lawn and opened the door. The 2 look and check things out. Surely enough, they see Dwayne Sr. putting the 25 cent box, with Steven still inside it, on a table.

"Okay, let's go, boy. But try to keep it casual." Sherman instructed quietly. They got to do this rescue mission without being caught or worse.

Snoopy nods then he waltzes out the door in a nonchalant manner. He then walks onto the sidewalk and heads to the front door.

Sherman, who was holding onto Snoopy's side, rolls his eyes as he said, "That's not what I had in mind!"

Snoopy barks sheepishly and goes to the front yard heading to the tables.

There were customers, customers everywhere.

Typically, the goods in a garage sale are unwanted items from the household with its owners conducting the sale. The conditions of the goods vary, but they are usually usable. Some of these items are offered for sale because the owner does not want or need the item to minimize their possessions or to raise funds.

Popular motivations for a garage sale are for "spring cleaning," moving or earning extra money. The seller's items are displayed to the passers-by or those responding to signs, flyers, classified ads or newspaper ads. In some cases, local television stations will broadcast a sale on a local public channel.

The venue at which the sale is conducted is typically a garage; other sales are conducted at a driveway, carport, and front yard or inside a house. Some vendors, known as "squatters," will set up in a high-traffic area rather than on their own property.

Items typically sold at garage sales include old clothing, books, toys, household decorations, lawn and garden tools, sports equipment and board games. Larger items like furniture and occasionally home appliances are also sold. Garage sales occur most frequently in suburban areas on weekends with good weather conditions, and usually have designated hours for the sale.

Buyers who arrive before the hours of the sale to review the items are known as "early birds" and are often professional restorers or re-sellers. Such sales also attract people who are searching for bargains or for rare and unusual items.

Bargaining, also known as haggling, on prices is routine, and items may or may not have price labels affixed. Some people buy goods from these sales to restore them for resale.

Advertising for the event of a garage sale is typically done by posting a sign, usually made from cardboard or plastic, in a public location. Signs are posted with the intent that people passing by will take note of the event, time and location of the garage sale. In many cases, signs may feature an arrow or some other means of expressing the direction of the event.

Some jurisdictions require that the home owners obtain a permit _(which may require a fee)_ , stating the date(s) on which the sale will take place _(with allowances in the event of bad weather conditions)_.

The jurisdiction may also place restrictions on the sale, such as the number of sales in a year a person can have _(so as to avoid a person running a business without licenses and without collecting sales taxes)_ , where signs may be placed in and around the neighborhood, and even where on the owner's premises a sale may take place.

Sherman and the dog made it out to the front, with the other toys watching from a window sill.

"What is that kid up to?!" Gumball asked.

"From the looks of it, it must be bad, dude." Soos then said.

Sherman then arrived at a table, climbing to the table with his working arm by swinging towards the table. He then noticed the 25 cent box and headed towards it and went inside, much to his friends' horror.

"He's selling himself?!" Gumball then said.

"C'mon, that's not right! You're worth more than that!" SpongeBob then said, but then, Sherman popped out with Steven in his arm.

"Wait! It's a rescue mission!" Jimmy then said, notifying that Sherman is heading out of the box with Steven in his working left arm.

The toys exclaimed in relief.

"Thanks, you're a real pal, Sherman Peabody." Steven then said, while being put in the collar of Snoopy.

"No problem." Sherman said, then he said, "Hiyaa!"

The dog ran back into the house, but unfortunately, by accident, Sherman slipped and fell off the dog, and landed on the ground, where a little girl found Sherman, who went into toy mode, and picked him up.

"Look, mommy! A Time Traveler doll!" The girl said, excitedly.

"Oh, honey, it's broken." The mother then said.

"But mom," The girl begged, pulling the string, but the mother placed the toy back on the table, and surely enough, Sherman's voice box then said in an adorable little boy's voice, "I'm a dog too!"

The noise of that attracted another customer, this kid was at least 8 1/2 years old, and he had combed blonde hair, blue eyes and, a golden shirt with the Bruins logo, and khakis, and fancy tennis shoes. His name was Evan Worthington, a good friend of Chuck Downfield and Barry DeJay.

Evan then walked over and grabbed Sherman, and was in awe.

"Wow, I don't believe it, they're selling this thing? Hand painted vinyl face and head, the stitching's exactly the same." Evan then said, then he noticed the tear in Sherman's arm, "I'll have to get that fixed. But if only you had your..." Then he saw Sherman's glasses and placed them on the boy, he then said, "Your glasses! This will go great with my collection! I finally found you!"

"Whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing, kid?!" Trent's dad said, angrily.

"Oh, of course! How much is this toy?" Evan asked.

"You're out of your mind." Trent's dad said, angrily taking Sherman away and placing him in a toolbox. "Not for sale!" He then left, Evan then rolled his eyes and began to leave.

Then, he had a mischievous look on his face as soon as Mr. Downfield's car pulled up, the then opened the tool box and grabbed Sherman placed him in his bag, went into the car and placed Sherman in the trunk.

"What the-? He's stealing Sherman!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"No!" The toys exclaimed in horror.

"Somebody do something!" Toothless exclaimed, then Jimmy went down the gutters like a slide pole, and chased after the car unnoticed, determined to save his friend.

"Get 'im, Jimmy!" Gumball said.

The car started, and Jimmy jumped near the trunk, and struggled to open it. However, once the car hit a pothole, Jimmy managed to open the trunk, but it hit him in the chin, sending him to the ground, however, a baseball card flew out of the trunk, and the car sped up, closing the trunk in the process.

Jimmy grabbed the baseball card, the one piece of evidence that could help Jimmy with saving Sherman.

The toys on the window sill had a horrified and saddened look on their faces.

"Why would anyone steal Sherman?" Mabel sadly whispered.

Meanwhile, as the car parked near a tall apartment building, Sherman was unsure what to do, he's in the bag, Evan Worthington stole him, and he was being taken to his bedroom for who knows what?!

 **Good question, why would anyone steal Sherman? Especially a toy collector?**


	6. Who Stole Sherman?

Angered and saddened at the fact that Sherman was kidnapped, everyone planned a rescue mission to find Sherman. Who knows what Evan has planned for the toy?! Jimmy and the others were going over the evidence, Sherman was stolen by Evan Worthington, and they're planning something.

"Exhibit A: Sherman was kidnapped." Gene then said, with Etch-a-Sketch showing a picture of Sherman. "Now, begin criminal description!"

Etch then tried to draw a picture of Evan, but etch made it look like Evan, only different, he had a mullet, messy pants and a sweatshirt with a hoodie.

"No, he didn't look like that. He doesn't look like a tough guy!" Gumball then said.

"Alright, then. Etch, you know what to do." Gene then said, then, etch erased the picture, and drew a new picture, this time, he looked like a kid with a military cut, camouflage, and army boots.

"That's ridiculous, he doesn't look like a bad boy." Mabel then said, blushing.

Gumball is not in the mood for this kind of argument, not today. He goes to a model of the crime scene made with Legos and blocks.

Toothless then arrived as he writes on a pad looking puzzled. While walking in, he accidentally knocks the crime scene down. "How do you spell FBI?"

"You idiot! You ruined my crime scene!" Gumball exclaimed, angrily.

"Alright, well, what else do we got here?" Gene then said, exhaustedly. Then, they heard some buzzing like a bee, and they walked over to the noise, and saw Jimmy trying to decipher a code on the back of a baseball card that he found when the car speeded up back to the Worthington apartment, using Mr. Spelling Bee as a deciphering machine.

The baseball card showed a picture of a cartoony dog stepping up to the plate, getting ready to swing.

The code was actually a name partially covered by chewed up gum.

"What are you doing, Jimmy?" Toothless asked.

"Just trying to decipher a piece of evidence crucial to this rescue mission." Jimmy then said.

Mr. Spelling Bee then said, _"Williamson's Auditorium."_

Jimmy knew that was wrong, there has to be more evidence behind this other than the old Baseball card. But what could it possibly be? Everyone couldn't relax, their leader and friend was gone, and at that kid's house. Who knows what he has in store for the redhead boy?

"Ah, leave him alone, this ain't helping him at all." Gumball then said, annoyed. "Let him play with his toy."

Then, Jimmy realized something as soon as Gumball said the word, "Toy". He then said, "TOY!"

He then typed letters and then, Mr. Spelling Bee then said, "Worthington's Toy Stadium."

The toys gasped in shock.

"Etch, draw a picture of that Worthington Family kid that was reported in the newspaper!" Jimmy demanded, then Etch drew a picture of Evan, this time, it was accurate.

Everyone once again gasped.

"It's the son of Anthony Worthington!" Toothless exclaimed.

"Well, looks like we found our culprit. I always knew there was something fishy about that store owner's son." Gene then said.

The Worthington family has always been well known for their store, _Worthington's Toy Store_ , ever since it opened in 1985, it was well known in the country of America, but ever since Wal-Mart came into town, the store's future was threatened.

"That's the guy." Jimmy said, glaring at the picture.

 _Meanwhile, at the Worthington Apartment_

"This is amazing." Evan then said, looking at Sherman in his room, who was in a glass case on the dresser. "You are gonna make big money for this family, along with your new friends, pal!"

Evan then laughed, leaving the room and heading to the living room. Sherman then went out of Toy Mode, and came to life and opened the glass case and landed on the carpet and headed to Evan's door, trying to open the door, and yet, he couldn't reach the door handle. He then noticed the window, he ran towards it, however, to his shock, he realizes that he's at least 25 stories away from the ground.

"Trent..." Sherman whispered, worried that he'll never see his owner again.

 _"Evan! Your friends are waiting for you! I gotta go to work!" Mr. Worthington then said._

 _"Okay, dad!" Evan then said._

"That must be the owner of that toy store I saw on TV!" Sherman whispered, shocked. He then feared that he may be put on sale at the toy store if he doesn't leave now!

Sherman then noticed a vent, he jumped down and ran to it, and tried to open it, but unfortunately, he couldn't get it open due to his 1 arm is working and not the other, no matter how much he struggled.

Then, he heard a box open, he looked behind, and saw a toy box with the _Nickelodeon_ logo on it.

"Uh, hello?" Sherman said, right before bumping into 2 boy toys.

One of them was an Indian boy with formal school clothing, and the other was a chubby kid with blonde hair and glasses and was wheelchair bound, their names were Mason Dubey and Carl Lewis.

"Oh, sorry." Sherman said, hastily.

"Don't worry about it." Carl then said.

"Yeah, you seemed in distressed." Mason then said.

"No kidding. I was..." Sherman said, before being interrupted by something that picked him up, it was a goat that had a dull brown coat, a white stomach, and a dark brown spot on his lower back. He has yellow eyes with horizontal irises. Half of his left horn is missing. He also has a short, pale gray bushy tail and dark brown hooves. The goat bleats in excitement and runs around the apartment with Sherman riding him like horseback riding. Sherman yelped in shock and confusion.

"Whoa, mama!" Sherman then said, as the goat ran around in circles, prompting Sherman's new acquaintances to chuckle.

"What's goin' on?!" A voice was heard, as the Goat stopped, and Sherman saw more toys.

One had a football shaped head and blonde hair, a blue sweater and hat, a red under shirt, navy blue jeans and black shoes. His name was Arnold Shortman, to some, it may look like Arnold is wearing a kilt, but that's actually not true. Arnold lifts up his sweater to show that it is his shirt.

One of the toys was an African American boy with a flat top, a red sleeved shirt with the number 33, blue jeans and grey shoes, his name was Gerald Johansen.

Another toy was a light skinned girl. She usually wears a pink dress with a red stripe over a white shirt and a large pink bow in her hair. She has bright, blonde hair, which she wears in long pigtails without any visible hair ties, and a black unibrow. Her name was Helga Pataki.

Another toy was a tall skinny kid with brown hair a long pointy nose, and a green shirt and jeans and Nikes, his name was Stinky.

Another toy was a fat 13 year old boy toy with an undershirt but it's small, it even exposes his belly, a baseball jersey and baseball hat, a unibrow, grey shorts, and black shoes. His name was Harold Berman.

Another toy's most noticeable feature is his long nose, which seemingly protrudes from his forehead. He wears a green cap which covers part of his eyes, a pair of prized white Winklepicker Beatle boots, and a black jacket; he almost always wears this outfit. His name was Sid the Snitch.

And the last _Hey Arnold!_ Toy was none other than Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Rhonda always wears her red apple sweater with it's fluffy white turtle-neck, black tights and her red slippers. Rhonda will also wear her tan purse or satchel. She has short black hair with bangs on her forehead.

All of those toys are amazed to see Sherman, but trying to get the goat to slow down. All of the toys tried to get the goat to stop, struggling. Even trying to drag him down.

"This really bites, kid, I'm sorry, but Gompers isn't always like this." Stinky then said, grabbing Gompers by the tail.

"Slow down, man! You're faster than the fastest bullet train!" Gerald then said, demandingly.

Harold then used his legs to force Gompers to stop, but it sent Sherman and the other toys flying towards another group of toys, toppling each other, luckily, Sherman's arm didn't get torn off. Sherman landed on his face with his glasses falling off while he was in mid-are

One of the toys was an African American girl with a green dress with blue and orange patterned rectangles on it. She also had a streak of her hair covering her right eye along with her hair in a high bun. She also had green socks with black shoes. Her name was Libby Fulfax.

Another toy has peach skin. He wears a turquoise Ultra Lord T shirt and black pants. He has short black hair that is usually spiked and is usually shown wearing a pair of turquoise-and-white hi-top Converse All-Stars and always wears a pair of red or purple Ultra Lord underwear. His name was Sheen Estevez.

Another toy was a tall 5th grade toy, but not life sized. He had a blonde mullet, a cobra shirt, grayish brown pants and green shoes. His name was Wolfgang.

Another toy was as skinny as Stinky, but he had a blonde bowl cut for hair, he had a blue sweater and brown khakis. His name was Edmund.

Another toy has peach skin and many freckles. He has a pair of small black eyes and red hair. He often wears an orange-and-red striped shirt, a pair of green pants (shown with suspenders in the movie), a pair of brown loafers, and glasses. His name was Carl Wheezer.

Everyone groaned in pain, Sherman then said, "This has been a long day."

Then, 2 female toys noticed Sherman.

One girl had light skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a pink dress, white socks, and black shoes.

The other girl had light skin, blonde hair, green eyes, she also wore a pink short-sleeved button-up shirt with black jeans and pink sneakers. She also wore pigtails with her trademark bang.

Their names were Penny Peterson and Cindy Vortex.

"Sherman?!" Penny exclaimed, happily.

"Yee-haaa!" Cindy exclaimed, prompting Sherman to try to back away, but Cindy grabbed him and hugged him in excitement. "It's you! It's you! It's you, it's you, it's you, it's really you!"

"Bless me." Sherman said, shocked and surprised, then, Cindy pushes Sherman and yanks him back with his pull string.

Surely enough, the voice box then said in a child's voice, "There's a scorpion in my shoe, Mr. Peabody!"

"It is you!" Cindy then said, happily.

"Please stop saying that!" Sherman said, creeped out and confused.

"Easy, Cindy." Penny then said.

"I'm sorry, Penny, but Goten would be excited to see him!" Cindy then said, letting go of Sherman.

"Speaking of which, Wheezer, where's Goten?" Sid the Snitch then said.

"He's near the computer, let me go get him." Carl Wheezer then said, running towards a box for a TV show and dragging it over.

"Say hello to Son Goten!" Helga then said, happily.

However, Sherman has no idea what's going on.

"It's just a box." Sherman said, glaring at everyone.

"He's never been opened. Mint condition in the box." Penny then said.

"Turn me around, Gompers." A voice then said, Gompers did so and revealed that a toy was in the box.

The toy's appearance as a child is very similar to Goku's childhood look, including messy, unkempt hair and a playful face. He also wears a similar GI to Goku's, minus the _kame_ symbol in the Majin Buu Arc. His name was Son Goten.

The Saiyan toy gasped in awe.

"The prodigal son has returned." Goten then said, in awe.

This has definitely been a long day for Sherman Peabody, but what did Goten meant by "prodigal son"?


	7. Sherman's Legacy

What is going on? First, Sherman's kidnapped, and now, Sherman's greeted by a group of excited toys. This has been a long day for the redheaded boy toy.

"Okay, I'm completely freaked out and confused right now." Sherman said.

"We've waited years for this day to come." Goten then said.

"Welcome home, Sherman." Arnold then said.

"Now hold on for a darn minute, I..." Sherman then said, angrily. Then he noticed that the football headed boy toy say his name as if he knew Sherman.

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?" Cindy then said.

"Now, calm down, sis. Perhaps if you gave Sherman a warmer welcome, maybe he wouldn't be so riled up." Penny scolded, glaring at Cindy.

"Well, excuse me for being excited. I'm just happy to see Sherman back with everyone." Cindy then said, rolling her eyes.

"But is pulling his string really necessary? Especially if there's like millions of phrases?" Libby then said.

"Heat of the moment." Cindy then said.

"That makes sense." Gerald then said.

"Okay, can someone explain what's going on?! First off, how do you know my name?" Sherman said, confused and creeped out.

"Everyone knows your name, Sherman." Helga then said.

"Everyone?" Sherman asked, feeling slightly calmer. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever heard of 90's Nickelodeon?" Gerald asked, prompting Sherman to nod. "Then you'll be surprised once you see this."

"Edmund, be a good friend and flip the dim switch." Wolfgang then said.

"Every time I show someone this, it's always the same." Edmund then said, muttering as he climbed the chair and headed to the dim switch. "I always switch the dim switch."

He pushed the switch upwards.

The room was filled with merchandise, as many as the eye could see. And what's more amazing is that they had his face along with Cindy's, Penny's, Arnold's, Gerald's, Goten's, ETC.

"It's me." said Sherman in disbelief.

There were cereal boxes, milk cartons, squirt bottles, watches, games, records, plates, anything you can name. Sherman chuckled at this and he bumps into something, he turns around and sees, to his amazement, a giant fold cardboard of himself smiling.

"My god….." Sherman whispered in shock.

He felt something under his feet and sees a _Time_ magazine from August 2nd, 1996, and the magazine has his face on it.

"Holy Cow." Sherman said, amazed. He never knew he was so popular.

"Yeah, man, you were popular." Gerald then said.

"I don't understand." Sherman then said, surprised.

While he looks astounded at this, Stinky, Sid, Wolfgang, Mason and Carl took this opportunity to put a video in a VCR. Cindy grins as she turns the on TV. Sherman turns and to his amazement, a TV show (that was taped) begins to play. A show about him! It appears to be a western TV Cartoon. It's about Sherman being a sheriff in a western-style town called Minkoffville.

He watches as the opening song plays.

 _"Hey there, kiddos! Dallas Cowboy Crunchies, the only sugar flavored cereal dipped in chocolate, proudly presents..." The TV announcer said._

 ** _Singers:_** _Nicktoons Roundup  
_ _come on, it's time to play  
_ _There's Penny and Cindy, the yodeling cowgirls  
_ _(yo-de-la, you-de-la, yo-de-la)_

"Look, there I am with my little sister!" Cindy exclaimed, smiling as she points to herself and Penny, the TV versions, on the screen.

 _Gompers, he's Sherman's goat_ _  
_ _(grrr...he's a smart one)_

A scene of Gompers looking at Sherman is shown on the TV. The toy version grins as he kept on watching.

 _Goten the Idiot prospector_

Goten, the TV version, was looking for his pickaxe, but he couldn't find it anywhere, even though it was in his back pocket. The toy version put a hand to his face looking embarrassed at this.

 _and Sherman the boy himself_

Then, the TV versions of the rest of the cast came out of the saloon, getting ready for adventure.

 _of course_ _  
_ _It's time for Sherman Peabody_  
 _He's the very best_ _  
_ _He's the rootinest tootinest cowboy_ _  
_ _in the wild wild west_ _  
_ _Nicktoons' Roundup..._

Sherman was surprised at this, he was smiling at this, but he was mostly surprised by this.

Apparently, Sherman was the star of an acclaimed 90's cartoon called _"Nicktoons Roundup"._ _Nicktoons Roundup_ aired from December 1994 to November 2001 for 8 seasons, in 1996, Nickelodeon gained the rights to make the movie based on the show, and in 2000, it was released, the movie gained a 98% on Rotten Tomatoes and won many awards. There were rumors of a reboot of a series, but those rumors were shot down once Nickelodeon got new shows. Despite Critical Acclaim, the show never received high ratings, but children around the world loved it. It won 38 Emmy Awards and 29 Annie Awards.

"You're still surprised?" Arnold asked. "You were popular back in the day."

"I know." Sherman said, stunned.

Meanwhile, back in Trent's room, Toothless with the rest of the toys were looking for the commercial for the store that Mr. Worthington owned, but no avail.

"No, it's not working, Jimmy." Toothless then said. "I've looked everywhere."

"Gimme that!" Gene then said, angrily and annoyed. He then quickly flipped through channels as fast as possible, much to the confusion of others.

"It's too fast. How can you tell what's on?" Toothless asked.

Then, everyone saw the commercial for a brief moment, and everyone told him to change it back.

"Too late! I'm in the 40's! I gotta go around the horn, it's faster!" Gene then said, landing on channel 49, where the commercial for _Worthington's Toy Stadium_ came on.

"Draw the map, etch!" Jimmy shouted. Then, etch drew the map, exactly like the one on TV.

"That's where I'm going." Jimmy then said, drawing his own map.

"But you'll never get there, it's too risky!" Toothless said, concerned.

"Sherman once risked his own life to save me." Jimmy then said, referring to the 2's encounter with Duncan, the former toy destroyer. And what Sherman did to save Jimmy from his wrath was something Jimmy would never forget. "I couldn't be able to call myself his friend if I weren't willing to do the same."

Moments later-

Dani was packing things into Gumball's back, since Gumball is a toy, after all.

"I'm packing you an extra tail, and your angry eyes, just in case." Dani then said.

"In case we find Sherman," Mabel then said, walking towards Jimmy. "And if I don't make it, this is for him."

Mabel then proceeded to kiss Jimmy, making the boy genius blush.

"Well, I'm not sure if it will mean much coming from me." Jimmy then said, awkwardly.

Then 3 girl dolls named Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl walked over.

"And while you're gone, we'll keep an eye on Steven at Bridgette's just tell me when you're coming home." Pearl then said.

"If Mrs. Cooper asks, Peridot copied Dwayne Sr.'s handwriting and said that _Trent's Dad_ placed all of his toys into the toy box." Amethyst said.

"Trent will be home by Friday." Garnet then said, "Just get Sherman home on time."

"I hope you rescue good ol' Sherman. I'd appreciate it, Mr. Jimmy Neutron." Steven Quartz then said, coughing.

"I'll do my best, kid." Jimmy then said.

"Alright guys, let's roll!" Gumball then said,

"Let's do this." Soos said, determined, then all of the toys headed out to the roof.

They walk across the roof to the edge. SpongeBob held onto an object. The toys planned on using the slinky Sponge to get to the ground.

"Geronimo!" Gumball and Dani then said grabbing on to SpongeBob's end, jumping to the ground and landing safely. The spring then sent the rear end back up allowing the other toys to grab it and land safely the ground.

"I wonder if I'd be more ready if I play more Video games." Toothless then said, soon, SpongeBob's end came back as Toothless grabs it. He yelped as he fell to the ground. He ends up flying up and down, holding on to the end.

"The idea is to let go!" SpongeBob then said, annoyed, Toothless eventually let go, and Mabel used her toy grappling hook to land on the ground safely. Waddles then grabbed SpongeBob's end and landed safely on the ground, along with Gene.

"We'll be back before Trent gets home!" Jimmy then said, determined.

As Bridgette's Crystal Gem toys waved good luck to their friends, Garnet called out, "Don't talk to any toy you don't know!"

"Next destination: Worthington's Toy Stadium," Jimmy grabs SpongeBob's bottom and saluted. "Gotta Blast!"

Jimmy jumps and landed on the ground. He lets go of the bottom sending it flying up. SpongeBob grabs it...then yelps as he fell to the ground.


	8. Roundup Lessons

**Well, Jimmy and his friends are about to go find Sherman and try to rescue him, but Sherman is surprised by the fact that he used to be on a 90's show. But Goten has a surprise for Sherman that sounds pleasant to his friends, but not to Sherman. Oh, boy, this could end only badly.**

 _Sherman and his new friends were just finishing up "Nicktoons Roundup"'s 8th season._

 _"Face it, Gideon, you're not goin' anywhere." Sherman said, while he was tangling with Gideon. "I don't care what you're trying, but whatever it is, you'll never win."_

 _"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your goat!" Gideon then said. Sherman got a good grip on Gideon and threw him into a saloon, where he was dazed and stunned before a rope lasso grabs him._

 _"Well, you're goin' to jail for a long time, Gideon, say goodbye to the Gleeful Family and home!" Cindy then said, lassoing a fleeing Gideon._

 _"You did it, Sherman!" TV Helga then said._

 _"I'm relieved that he didn't use the dynamite to destroy the town!" Gerald then said, putting back his Texas Cowboy hat back on._

 _"You said it!" Cindy then said, relieved._

 _Goten then accidentally lit the dynamite, much to the surprise of everyone._

 _"Goten! What did you do that for?!" Sherman said, surprised._

 _"Wait, this isn't a barrel of Fireworks?!" Goten then said, shocked. "I thought these were fireworks!"_

 _Then, Cindy tried to fan the flames, but no avail._

 _"That's not the way to put them out, it takes real smarts to put out the fire!" Goten said, then he jumps on the explosive and landed on it_

 _with his rear end. He then screams as his butt catch on fire. "YEEOWW! My biscuits are burnin'!"_

 _Then, Gompers doused the barrel with water. Everyone glares at Goten, who shrugs sheepishly._

 _Then, cute forest animals arrived, chattering._

 _"Those critters are back!" Cindy exclaimed._

 _The critters chattered, concerned._

 _"What's that? Snakebite Wolfgang's comin' back and this time he's bringing a gang with him, planning to take over this town?!" Sherman said, surprised._

 _The critters nodded._

 _"What should we do?!" Cindy asked, curiously._

 _"Why if he thinks he can push us around with a new band of bullies, then he's got another thing comin!" Sherman said, surprised._

 _The townsfolk cheered._

 _Cindy yodeled out loud and then, Pinkie Pie, Cindy's beloved pet pony, ran to over to the commotion, and Cindy got on the saddle, and Pinkie Pie rode off into the sunset._

 _"Yeeehaaaa!" Cindy exclaimed. "Ride like the Wind, Pinkie Pie, the show's running low!"_

 _Sherman then got on Gompers's back and shouted, "Ride like the wind, Gompers!"_

 _Gompers then rode off._

 _"There goes my hero." Penny then said, blushing._

 _"Well, once again, our brave little Sherman Peabody has saved the town of Harmony Gorge once again, but what new adventures await? Tune in Super Sunday as we air the final season of "Nicktoons Roundup", aka: Sherman's Finest Adventure!" The TV announcer said._

"Awesome! One last season!" Sherman then said, excitedly, but then, Cindy sadly turned off the TV, Sherman was confused. "Wait, what's going on? We could've waited another day until we started to watch the next season."

"That's all." Carl Wheezer then said.

"Wait what?" Sherman then said.

"Guys, I thought I made it clear we weren't going to tell him that!" Carl Lewis then said, in shock.

"Well, Sherman, the show got canceled before the NFL Playoffs even began." Goten then said. Sherman was angrily shocked. "But don't worry, there's a _Mr. Peabody and Sherman_ movie coming out in 2014."

"What?" Sherman said, shocked.

"He was bound to find out eventually." Mason then said.

"But there could've been an easier way, right?" Arnold then said.

"Wait a second! This was a great show! What about the critters, the character development, the humor, it was the best show on Nick! Who could cancel a show like that?!" Sherman ranted, running towards Goten.

"5 Words," Goten then said with a glare. "Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Once _Jimmy Neutron_ became a hit in theaters back in 2001, ratings declined once children only wanted to play with space toys."

"I know how that feels." Sherman replied, remembering when Trent received Jimmy as a birthday present a year ago, and how jealous he was when Jimmy became the popular toy in Trent's room.

"But I can't believe it! I have my own show." Sherman then said, looking at all the merchandise.

"Didn't you know? You're valuable property!" Helga exclaimed.

"You were popular in the 90's! We're surprised that you don't remember, I mean, it was only a few years ago." Cindy then said.

"How can you not know about a show you were in?" Libby asked.

"Well, judging by the low ratings, how could anyone expect me to know about this?" Sherman said, chuckling.

"Let me show you around." Carl Lewis then said, wheeling his way towards some of the merchandise, with Sherman fallowing.

There was a can with Sherman's face painted on it, with the glasses sticking out. Sherman was curious, so he pushed the glasses with his working arm, and bubbles came out of his ear.

"Whoa. That's actually neat." Sherman said, impressed, with Gompers played with one of the bubbles before they popped.

Sherman then noticed there was a small picture of him near one of the merchandise, he walked past it and the picture turned into a picture of Mr. Peabody in an instant, Sherman laughed.

"I get it." Sherman said, humored. " "I'm a dog too"."

Then, he noticed something that made him smile, a record player, the record had the show's theme song on it.

"Now this is cool." Sherman then said. "I haven't seen anything like this in ages!" That might've been an exaggeration.

"Hey Arnold, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah." Arnold then said. He then started to play the record, and Arnold and Gerald jumped on the record and walked on it like a treadmill.

"Wow. That's even great!" Sherman exclaimed, he decided to join in, he then decided to speed up the record, making it like an actual treadmill.

"This is awesome! I never knew I was part of a popular show." Sherman then said.

"Yeah! And the best part is that this merchandise will be part of a museum!" Goten then stopped.

"WHAT?!" Sherman exclaimed, shocked. Then, he stopped running and toppled some of his new friends. "Who said anything about a museum?"

"Don't you know? We're heading to one of the most well known Toy History Museums in Tokyo!" Goten then said.

"That's in Japan!" Penny then said.

"What?!" Sherman said, in shock. "No, no, you have the wrong idea!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Cindy asked, concerned as everyone's smiles left.

"I can't go to Japan!" Sherman said.

"Well, why not?" Penny asked.

"It's been fun and all, but I got to get going. I have to return to my owner, Trent Cooper. Look." Sherman shows the shoe that has Trent's name still on it.

Everyone gasped while Gompers looks surprised. Penny exclaimed, "Oh no! He still had an owner?!"

"This is not good." Goten said, concerned. Then he notices something that concerned him more: Cindy is hyperventilating. "Cindy, not now."

"I won't go back into the dark! I just can't go back! You can't make me go into storage! I don't want to! It's not fair!" Cindy yelled in fear, hyperventilating.

"Did I miss something?" Sherman asked, concerned. One moment she is excited and happy to see him. Then suddenly, she is acting like something terrible has happened because of what he said. "What's wrong?"

Goten sighs as he said, "We have been waiting in storage since 1999, waiting for you to show up. If you go now, he'll will put all back into storage, just like that." However, Goten knows that Arnold has his own show, so why are the Hey Arnold toys going to the museum with the Roundup Gang?

"What? Why me?"

"Evan plans on selling his collection. But the museum will only agree to have us in it as long as you are with us."

"What? And do his parents know about this?"

"Maybe?" Arnold replies, knowing that Evan's doing this behind his father and mother's back.

"I can't believe it! You jerk, how could you do this to us?!" Cindy demanded, upset. "I was nice and to you for nothing?!"

"Cindy, calm down, there's a good reason behind this." Penny then said.

"Yeah. I never wanted to come here, it was an accident!" protested Sherman. "I was at this yard sale and..."

"Wait a minute, you were at a yard sale?" Helga asked, raising part of her unibrow.

"Well, yes." Sherman said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Gerald then said.

Goten asked, surprised. "I agree with Gerald. You shouldn't be in a yard sale if you have an owner."

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense." Libby then said.

"I never wanted to be there." protested Sherman. "While I was trying to save a toy from a yard sale, it went wrong and that's how I got stolen!"

"Well, that makes sense." Helga then said.

"Let me asked you something: Trent's the one who damaged you, right?" Wolfgang asked, nodding to the rip in the boy toy's arm.

"No! Well, yes. But it was an accident! He didn't mean to..." Sherman then said, stuttering.

"Oh geez, it seems as if your owner really loves you." Cindy said, angrily and sarcastically. Whatever joy she has for the toy is seemingly gone.

"It's not like that and I am not going to some stupid museum!" Sherman yelled. Why is this girl being difficult?

"Well, I don't want to go to storage!" Cindy yelled.

"Willickers! This isn't going well." Stinky then said.

"Yeah, I've seen arguments, but arguments between Cindy and Helga aren't this bad." Carl Lewis then said.

"Zip it, Carl!" Cindy snapped.

Then they heard footsteps it was Evan, everyone went into their cases, and went into toy mode.

Evan then entered the room. His friends were his classmates, their names were Chuck Downfield, Barry DeJay and Vinnie the Gooch.

Evan gets Cindy and the other toys out of the box and puts them in front of replicates of the town as seen on table. The greedy kid smirks as he takes photos of each one in different poses.

Turning to see Sherman still in the glass case, he smirks as he goes over saying, "And now, the star..."

The plan is simple. Once Evan has taken pictures of all his toys, he will sent the photos to Japan. The museum was making a new space and they offered any cash offer to anyone who could fill it. The toy store owner's son has got a deadline to meet.

As Evan took Sherman out of his case, he didn't notice that part of the seam holding the toy's arm is caught being tear up. The selfish boy didn't noticed what happened as he puts him in front of the town replicate. That is until he gasps in horror.

"NOOOO! His arm," Evan screamed as he sees that the toy's arm was ripped off! He was so careless! He looks around until he finds the arm on the floor. He picks it up and begins to panic.

The museum owner wants Sherman in the collection and he wants him complete! Evan can't take a picture of Sherman like this. He knew he's got to do something but unfortunately, he is no sew person. He knows there's only one person that can help him now.

"Mom! We got a problem!" Evan said, panic stricken.

Evan leaves the apartment still talking to his mother, taking the ripped off arm with him. When he's gone, Sherman comes out toy mode. Everyone's first reaction?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sherman screamed, in terror. "It's gone! I can't believe my arm's completely gone!"

Helga also screamed in not only terror, but in disgust. No one wants to see a disembodied arm.

"That is not a pleasant sight." Arnold then said, repulsed.

"Not to mention nightmare fuel." Gerald groaned.

"Let me see." Goten then said. Sherman does so and groans. "It's just a popped seam, Sherman. Easily repaired, you should consider yourself lucky."

"LUCKY?! ARE YOU SHRINK-WRAPPED?! I AM MISSING MY ARM, YOU IDIOT!" Sherman shouted, angrily. He then proceeded to hyperventilate.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Helga shouted, slapping Sherman with his working arm. Sherman calmed down.

"Big deal." Cindy angrily said, using a plunger fun to fire at Sherman's cardboard likeness. The girl is obviously still angry at Sherman. "I'm sure Trent's dying to play with a one armed toy."

"What's your problem? You're happy to see me, and now you're acting like I committed a crime." Sherman said, glaring at Cindy while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, please, an idiot like you wouldn't understand." Cindy said, upset and angered.

"Now that's enough, Cindy." Penny then said, comforting Sherman.

"Penny's right. With Sherman having one arm, he wouldn't make it out there in the streets. It is dangerous even for a boy like Sherman. Until Sherman's fixed, He has no other option but to stay here for another night." Goten then said, much to Sherman's dismay.

Later that night, in Evan's bedroom, Sherman waited until it's safe to come out of toy mode. He got out of the glass case and sees the arm in the evil man's pocket. He grins as he got out while Evan kept on snoring in his bed.

Sherman's plan is simple. He will sneak over and grabs his arm. Then, he will make his escape. He knows the new toys he met won't forgive him for running out on them and leaving them to go to storage but he wants to return to Trent so badly, you would've sworn it hurt.

Sherman sneaks carefully over to the couch.

He was doing great so far until he hears something. That wasn't him. He turned and is surprised to see Gompers, Helga, Arnold, Gerald, Penny, Mason, and Carl following him.

"All right, you guys can come but keep quiet." Sherman whispered. They fallow their friend trying not to make any noises. Upon reaching the bed, Sherman climbs up to Evan's level and sneaks over to the arm. He grins as he reaches for it.

Gompers then smelled something that smelled delicious, it was tempting, he started to lick his fingers, tickling the 8-year old boy. Helga tapped his tail, as if to tell him to "Shut up" in a polite way.

Sherman sighs as he reaches for the arm once more. As he tries to get it out, he hears a rumble. It's coming from the boy's stomach. Sherman and Penny yelp as they knew what is coming. Surely enough, Evan made a big belch nearly making the toys gag.

"Wow, this kid can eat!" Sherman said, gagging.

Sherman then takes the arm back slowly. He smiles as he held the arm in triumph. He is victorious!

Suddenly, without warning, a sound of a remote being click is heard and the TV is turned on, Sherman's show starting to play loudly! Evan woke up suddenly knocking Penny and Sherman fall to the floor forcing them back to toy mode.

Half asleep, the boy woke up fully looking around confused. The TV was turned on without him using the remote or using the buttons. He looks down and sees the kids on the floor. He looks puzzled as he sees the glass cases empty.

He mumbles as he picks up Sherman and Penny, and puts them back in their cases.

As Evan looks around the room for the remote, Sherman looks puzzled. How did the TV got turned on? Just then, Penny spots something nearby. It's the remote control...and it's near Cindy's case! Suddenly the toys have a suspicion on who foiled his escape.

"Where is it? I can't just leave it like this..." Evan then finds the remote and picks it up. "Found it."

With a yawn, Evan turned the TV off. With another yawn, he heads out the door. Sherman looks concerned as the kid is taking the toy's arm with him!

As the door closes, the group frowns at Cindy. That girl has some nerve! They jumped out of their glass cases and stomped towards her.

"Why did you do something like that?" Helga said, angrily.

"What do you mean?!" Cindy said, confused.

"Don't play dumb, you know what you did." Gerald then said.

"Look, being angry about something you don't want to talk about is bad enough, but why did you do that?" Sherman angrily said.

"What?!" Cindy replied, accused. "You think I was the one who turned on the TV?!"

"Oh right. Maybe the TV got turned on by itself. And maybe, just maybe, the remote sat right in front of you!" Penny angrily said.

"Oh, I suppose you're suggesting that I am liar, is that it?!"

"Well if the boot fits, that proves that you're a walking-one-dimensional-bleach-blonde-valley-girl-stereotype." Sherman said, seething with fury.

"What did you say?!" Cindy demanded angrily, taking Sherman's remark as an insult.

"I said that if you really turned on the TV, then you'd be a walking-one-dimensional-bleach-blonde-valley-girl-stereotype." Sherman then said, confused, while raising an eyebrow in confused manner.

"Alright, sheriff." Cindy angrily said, gritting her teeth.

"This can't end well for me." Sherman said, worried and breaking the 4th wall.

Soon, Cindy screams as she jumps out of her case and pounced Sherman, beginning a fight with him.

"Tough guy now, huh? Take what you said back now!" Cindy demanded furiously as she hits the boy.

"No! You may be a girl but that doesn't mean you aren't easy to hurt!" Sherman said, angrily, as he fights her.

"Hey knock it off! Cut it out!" yelled Goten from his box. "Enough of this foolishness at once!" The other toys also saw this.

Suddenly the Saiyan boy's box fell from where's he at to where the fight is at, cutting things short. Alarmed, Cindy and Penny help Goten up.

"Are you okay?" Carl Wheezer asked.

"I'm fine, Wheezer." Goten then said.

"You should really consider staying on the table instead of a piece of merchandise." Sheen then said.

Goten sees Sherman upset as he added, "Look, tell you what. When morning comes, the fixer that Evan's mom knew for years will come and fix you up."

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Sherman said.

"Trent, Trent, Trent. That's all that idiot talks about." Cindy angrily said, rolling her eyes.

Sherman looks frustrated. What is the girl's problem?

Arnold and Gerald took the opportunity to sneak into Evan's backpack, much to the confusion of some of the toys.

The football head toy's friends came over and had a look of confusion.

"Arnold, it's nearly 1 in the morning, what do you think you're doing?" Helga asked.

"Me and Gerald are heading to the toy store by sunrise." Arnold replied.

"What? Why?" Helga then said.

"Well, if the guy is owned by a kid, then there's no doubt that he may have friends looking for him." Gerald then said. "And I think we should help him."

"Wait, are you serious?" Sid the snitch then asked.

"He seems to care about his owner, he'll be heartbroken if he doesn't see Sherman again and I say we should help the friends that are looking for him." Arnold then said.

Everyone agreed and proceeded to enter the bag.

"He may have a point." Edmund said, "Who knows what his friends are doing?"


	9. Preparation

**_12AM, near the mall._**

A car passes by in the neighborhood. As it does, a certain boy genius toy looks out through some bushes, along with a certain sweater loving toy. Jimmy and Mabel clearly don't want anyone to spot them, even during nighttime.

Next, the rest of the toys snuck around carefully, as they did, the burger boy bank yelps as he trips, causing his cork to fall out and the coins inside him to come out. Dani and Soos nonchalantly walk past the coins.

Gene then covers his hole, snapping, "Alright, nobody look until I get my cork back in!"

"Okay, guys. Good work." Jimmy then said. "Only a few more blocks to go."

"For the love of Billingsley, if we keep this up all night, Gumball's parts and my parts will fall off." Dani then said, exhausted.

Then, they all heard a noise.

"What the what?" Gumball asked.

"I see that you're near Habitat for Humanity." A voice was heard.

"Who said that?" Mabel asked.

"I did." The voice said, he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be a plush toy. He had the look of a 10-year old boy. He had dark brown hair, a pink nose, light skin, glasses, a dark brown jacket, a white T-shirt, dark green pants, and navy blue pants. And one unique feature he had was six fingers. His name was Ford Pines.

"Who are you?" Gene then said.

"The name's Ford, Ford Pines. I see you're in trouble." Ford then said.

"Yeah. After being kidnapped, our friend, Sherman's in trouble." Jimmy then said, but he has no idea how in trouble Sherman is with Cindy.

"Well, I hate to see a toy that gets separated from his owner." Ford said, sympathizing for Sherman's friends. "I've been donated here since 2001, and I haven't seen my owners. And for someone to suffer that type of fate, I wouldn't want that to happen to another soul."

"Yeah, that's great, right after our break." Gumball said, tired.

"I'm surprised at you guys." Jimmy then said. "Did Sherman give up when that punk taped me to that fire work and tried to blow me up? Did he give up when you kicked him out of the moving van?"

"Oh, bring that up, why don't you?" Gumball groaned, rolling his eyes once. It's one thing to bring up the incident that caused the other toys to riot and go against Sherman, but it's another to have it rubbed in his face.

"Well, he's right." Ford then said, nodding. The last of Star Spangled Banner played as a flag appeared behind him somehow. "We have a friend in need. We've got to go and save Sherman. And we will not rest until I see to it that he is back in his owner's room!" Just then, everyone moves on, but the flag continues to wave.

"So... are we just going to ignore that?" Mabel asked, confused.

"Could you get the flag out of the shot, I'm a born All-American boy, but I don't wanna get sued!" Ford said, concerned.

 ** _10:00 AM, bushes_**

While the toys are getting exhausted from no sleep, Jimmy chops some bushes. All but Jimmy and Mabel are determined to save their friend.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Jimmy then said, looking at the map.

"Not all of us." SpongeBob then said.

"Who's behind?" Jimmy asked.

"Mine." SpongeBob replied as his rear end barely keeps up.

Suddenly, everyone lightens up as soon as they saw something that brightens this day, their destination: Worthington's Toy Stadium!

"Yes!" Soos exclaimed, now recharged to save Sherman.

Suddenly, some cars rushed by on the road, one of them crushed an empty can that flies into the air and landed near the toys. They don't look thrilled of crossing something where something big can crush them easily.

Gumball tries to leave, but Jimmy stops him. "We're gonna have to get over there one way or another."

"We'll have to cross." Ford then said, prompting everyone to gasp in terror.

"No way! You're not turning me into a flattened pancake, dude!" Soos then said.

"I may not be a smart sponge, but I know what road kill is." SpongeBob then said.

Just then Jimmy sees something nearby that made him smirk. "I have an idea. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ford?"

At the traffic lights, the light turns green at one side. Suddenly, a voice yells, "It's green. Let's go!"

Soon cones begin to move as if on their own! The toys are actually using them as cover as they get across the street. Toothless looks nervously while the other toys walk in precaution. Ford and Jimmy were peeking out from their cone to see if anything's coming.

Just then, the light turns red on one side and green on the other. A car is approaching.

"Drop!" yelled Jimmy. The toys quickly dropped the cones hiding themselves. The driver of the approaching yelps as he turns his car. But he missed them, however, he ends up going into an entrance that has spikes near it causing him to get flat tires. A truck hits the rear colliding into it.

"Now let's get going!" exclaimed Ford as the toys picked up the cones and go on. Just then more cars begin to approach. "Drop," Most of the toys, except Mabel and Dani, dropped. "I said drop!"

The 2 toys dropped causing the two cars to serve around them. A while later, they crashed resulting in a tire cap to rolled pass the cones.

"Go!" The toys continue on their way. Gene in his cone looks though his hiding place isn't making things better. Suddenly, a monster truck passed over him spinning the burger boy bank around. He recovered and frowns before moving on.

"Drop!" Jimmy and Ford ordered once more. The cones and toys dropped causing a car to turn around in alarm. This results in an approaching truck to drop in screech while honking its horn. The truck is carrying a huge tunnel barrel that can flatten anything. It went over them as it continues twirling.

"Go!" Jimmy yelled as the toys continue on their way. As they do, the chains on the barrel breaks off causing the barrel to roll right at them.

Suddenly, Gumball trips. His foot got stuck on some old gum on the road. He goes back and feels for his foot. He finds it and tries to pull it out, unaware that the barrel is approaching him very slowly.

Fortunately for Gumball, he got his foot out of the way in the nick of the time, putting it back on, and narrowly getting out of the barrel's way. The gum that got his foot stuck ended up getting stuck on the passing rolling barrel.

Soon the toys made it on the other side safe and sound. They removed their disguises as Gumball said smiling, "Well, what do you know? That went well."

Ironically, as they continued to the toy store, none of them noticed that traffic behind due to what they caused. The barrel hit the light pole causing it to fell to the ground, destroying the light.

"We should be getting closer to Sherman now. We're almost there!" Jimmy said with a grin.

What he doesn't know that he is half right.

 ** _10:05AM, Worthington apartment_**

A doorbell rang, and Mrs. Worthington arrived at the door. Mrs. Worthington opened the door and saw a well dressed man. He has white hair tied into a ponytail, and a matching goatee. However, he has black eyebrows and a pointed nose. He has midnight blue eyes and his eyes are heavily outlined in black, showing his evil nature. He typically wears a black suit with a red handkerchief in his left breast pocket and a matching red bolo tie. The suit has three rows of white buttons, a total of six. He also wears a white undershirt and black pointed shoes. His name was Vlad Masters.

"Oh, thank goodness. Evan's been freaking out and..." Mrs. Worthington then said, exhausted.

"Say no more. This is going to be more easy than being the dairy king." Vlad then said.

A bit later, Mrs. Worthington puts down a tool kit Vlad has brought along when he does cleaning. The mother opens it to reveal a lot of things used for when cleaning toys. It even has its own barber chair.

Speaking of which, Vlad removes Sherman from the case and puts him in the chair making sure he's in there tight. The cleaner then puts the bib on the toy before raising him.

"Oh, and I forgot to ask you this. How long will this take?" Evan asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Kid, you can't rush art." Vlad then said, before flashing his light on Sherman, getting to work on fixing up Sherman.

 ** _Meanwhile at the Toy store:_**

At the toy store, the toys use a cart to hide from people seeing. They clearly don't want to take the chance of being spotted by anyone. Jimmy and Ford were pushing the cart. They exited the cart.

"Uh, about that, it's closed, dudes." Soos then said.

"Only to the customers, not to the employees, or us toys." Ford then said.

Of course, in order to get in at all, they'll have to get the doors opened, which meant getting on the mat for their presence to be detected.

The toys jumped at same time and soon the doors opened up. They all quickly headed inside as the doors closed once more.

Now that they got in, the next thing to do is to find Sherman. He got to be in here some more. As they looked around, Toothless stops as he sees something. It's a strategy guide on a rack nearby.

"HEROIC ACADEMY: The Video Game Strategy Guide'." Toothless then said reading the cover. Then he gasps as he sees some more words near the bottom of the book. They said, 'Having trouble defeating Dark Danny? Find out how inside'! The dragon toy laughed.

Toothless grabs the book with joy. Now he can finally defeat Dark Danny and beat the game! With a grin, he followed his friends as they looked around in amazement.

"Wow. What a big palace." Mabel said, with a grin. If it wasn't for the fact that the son of the guy who owns this place kidnapped Sherman, this would've been more exciting.

"So how can we find Sherman?" SpongeBob asked looking around.

"We just need to find Mr. Worthington's son. When we do, we find Sherman. Now split up. We will cover more ground." Jimmy then said.

With that, the gang split up as they go look for their toy friend, especially Mabel. Mabel tagged along with Dani.

 ** _Worthington apartment-_**

Vlad gets to work on repairing Sherman. He uses the cotton swab and some liquid to shine the boy up, cleaning the boy to the point where he's smooth, especially his shoe.

Next, the Packer fan gets a pump with spray paint, allowing him to cover parts he wasn't spray painting while spraying the face.

Then, he takes some paint and spray paints the cheeks, minus the holes. Getting out a magnifier, and took a closer look at the popped seam, and Sherman's arm as well.

Putting the needle carefully through the thread and after making sure it's secure, the man begins work on the arm. Soon, Sherman's arm was back to normal, fixed as if it wasn't ripped to begin with!

Two more things need to be done before Vlad is done. The man cleaned the toy's boots. Next, he uses a paint brush to get some paint. Then he begins to paint on the bottom of the shoe, the one that had Trent's name written over it.

Vlad smiles as he puts the paint brush away. Work now done, he takes Sherman and puts him in the case, smiling.

"All right, the dear boy is all set." Vlad said as he closes the case. Turning to the confused, yet impressed mother and the gleefully cheerful son, he added, "Remember, tell your son he's for display only. Don't handle him a lot or he won't stay this way!"

"Awesome! Thank you so much! He looks like brand new!" Evan then said, happily.

For 34 minutes, he then proceeds to take pictures of the toys with his dad's camera. And he smiles, happily.

"Son! I'm heading to work!" His father said, notifying the boy.

"Dad, may I come with you?" Evan said, eagerly.

"Uh, I don't know why, but okay." Mr. Worthington said, confused.

"I left something behind during the last time." Evan said, lying. "And also, I love toys."

When the family left the son's room, the toys came back to life. Sherman smiles as he jumped like an acrobat out of his case, the other toys come over and grins at his repaired arm that was fixed. Of course, Cindy frowns crossing her arms.

"Oh, boy! Now I look like I was fresh outta the box! This is great! I feel so..." Sherman said checking out his arm.

"Easy, Barry Dylan. I think you're over-thinking things." Libby said, jokingly.

"I'm sorry, but I feel great! This is something else." Sherman chuckled.

"Great. Now you can go!" Cindy then angrily interrupted. In disgust, Cindy left, jumping off the table as she goes to a window nearby. She is obviously still upset with him. It's one thing to turn your back on a new friend, but blaming her for someone else's doing is low.

"Well, maybe I will." Sherman snapped. He looks at the grate where he plans to escape through then sees Gompers nudging him. He sighs as he said, "What? It's not like I cursed her, although she did seem upset when I brought up Trent."

"Well, you don't know what she's been through, so there's no need to be mad at her." Penny said.

Goten then suggests, "Well, I do agree with Penny. Tell you what, why don't you spend some time with her and kiss and make up before you go. Besides the kissing part."

Sherman looks at the depressed Cindy by the window. He sighs as he said, "Okay, but I don't know what good it will do."

As Carl, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Libby, Mason and Gompers watch, Sherman heads over to Cindy who is still looking out the window.

"Look, just get outta here." Cindy said, angrily.

"I just want to sit here with you." Sherman said, feeling guilty for what happened last night. He's gotta admit, for an angry girl, she sure is pretty. Maybe he should apologize. It's the least he could do.

However, Sherman had one question on his mind as well, where's Arnold, Gerald and the PS118 toys?


	10. Back to the Past

While Sherman was once again fixed, Jimmy was still looking around for Mr. Worthington, but no luck.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching this from the security camera, it was none other than Arnold and his friends.

"Someone go get Ludwig." Helga then said, confused.

He went from aisle to aisle hoping to find his best friend, but then, something stopped him, he looked behind him, what was it that caught his attention? He looked behind him and walks back to the aisle and his jaw drops in amazement.

He saw an aisle of Jimmy Neutron action figures, in their boxes, ready to be sold. Jimmy was in awe of this. He walks in the aisle, impressed about what he saw. But it's not the first time he saw something like this. He saw that commercial about it back in Duncan's home when he learned the hard way about the fact about he was a toy, but after Sherman and a reinvigorated Jimmy reunited with Trent, this felt like a big homecoming to him. Then, he noticed a sign next to the aisle, it said, "Utility Belt Jimmy". Jimmy whistled in awe.

"I could use one of those." Jimmy then said. He then climbed up to one of the gigantic attracting containers and saw a look-a-like of him, only one thing's different, his shirt is white, his atom is navy blue with red in the middle, and his shirt had navy blue lining in his armpits and he had a Silver Jetpack, and his jeans have a dark blue look. The utility belt looked silver and light blue.

"Wow." Jimmy said, surprised. 

In another aisle, Toothless looks through the strategy guide while talking with the others.

"Yeah, this strategy guide is amazing. It's like the only way you could defeat Dark Danny if you buy this." Toothless said with a smile. Gumball groans. He has been listening to him ever since he got the strategy guide. He takes his ears off, not wanting to listen to anymore of this.

Suddenly, the toys looked up and jumped out of the way in alarm as a car nearly knocks them down. In the car is Gene at the wheel with SpongeBob in the back.

"Hey, check it out, guys! We can search like Archer and Cyrill!" Gene said, grinning.

Gumball growled. As he and Toothless got in, the cat toy pushed the Burger bank into the next seat, snapping, "Move aside. I'm taking over!"

Gumball begins to drive, only to bump into a lot of boxes doing so. He groans in anger. But what can we expect? He isn't a good driver. The toys continued on their way as they looked for their friend while dodging the mess Gumball has caused.

Back in the display in the Jimmy Neutron aisle, Jimmy looked at the Utility Belt version of himself.

"Is my head really that big?" Jimmy then said, confused. He notices that this version of Jimmy's utility belt, confused and intrigued. He decides to hold it to check it out.

But as Jimmy reaches for it, his double came to life and grabbed him by the arm, and put him in a restrained position.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jimmy demanded.

Utility Belt Jimmy then sternly said,"You're in violation of code-6484.5! Stating that all CIA apprentices must remain in hyper sleep until being awoken by authorized personnel."

"Oh, no." Jimmy groaned, realizing that his double is behaving the way Jimmy used to. Thinking that he's a CIA apprentice. The same behavior that almost got him and Sherman destroyed or made them lost toys. Now he's experiencing it all over again, only this time he is on the receiving end!

"You are breaking ranks, Agent!" UB Jimmy snapped as he puts the original on the plastic wall. Then, he takes out his "communicator".

"Jimmy Neutron to CIA," Utility belt Jimmy said to his wrist watch, "I found an AWOL CIA apprentice!"

"Don't tell me I was this deluded." Jimmy said, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Zip it, I have a laser and I'm not afraid to use it." Utility belt Jimmy snapped.

"What? That little light bulb that blinks?" Jimmy then said, pressing the button, causing Utility Belt Jimmy to gasp in shock as he jumped on a fake moon.

"You almost got us killed, CIA apprentice, or should I say, Traitor!" Utility belt Jimmy then said, angrily aiming his "laser" at Jimmy.

"I don't have time for this." Jimmy said, embarrassed and annoyed by this. He then left.

Jimmy jumped to the ground and prepares to leave the aisle and get away from this crazy Jimmy. However, the Utility Belt version refused to be avoided. He jumps down and attacked him. The two Boy Genius toys fight but the Utility belt version has the upper hand. He grabs the original as he begins to shove him towards a pin screen.

"HEY! LEAPIN' ELECTRONS, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Jimmy then said as his body is thrown to the pin screen. That almost hurt.

Meanwhile, the toys in the car continued to look around. They looked concerned. Not only they haven't found Sherman or Jimmy, they have no idea where they are.

"Where are we anyway?" Toothless asked. puzzled. "I think we have been down here before."

"We've been down this aisle already." SpongeBob then said.

"We've never been down this aisle, SpongeBob. It's pink!" Gumball replied with a frown. He has memorized every aisle and he's sure they haven't gone down this way.

"I think we're lost." SpongeBob said, concerned.

Suddenly, something catches Gene's ears, some laughing and cheering.

"Ooh! Back it up, back it up!" Gene then said.

The car backed up as they see who was laughing and cheering. It looks like a bunch of blonde 12 year old females having fun. They all had long blonde hair with bell-shaped bangs and usually wears a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a periwinkle belt. They also wore black leggings with cream colored boots. They all wore heavy purple eye shadow and lavender hoop earrings. They also had dark blue eyes. They were Pacifica Northwest dolls.

"What a great party." giggled a Pacifica doll. The boys' jaw dropped in amazement. These girls looked beautiful!

Some of them did a limbo as they said, "How low can you go? How low can you go?"

Gene smirks. Maybe one of these ladies can help. Well, time for him to put on the charm.

"Hey, any of you beauties can help us where to find the son of the owner of this place?" Gene asked, smoothly. That should work.

"I think I can help!" A girl called on a slide. This Pacifica doll wears a purple t-shirt (with her monogram stitched in pink on the right side of her chest), a white skirt, a white glove on her right hand, a purple wristband on her left arm, pink socks with purple diamond patterns, diamond earrings, and white golfing shoes.

The girl slides down the slide and landed in the car. She looks to the toys as she said, "My name is Tour Guide Pacifica Northwest! Keep your hands, arms, and everything else in the vehicle at all times. And no taking pictures. Thank you!"

Gumball grins lovingly at Pacifica, his heart pounding. Remembering Dani, he closes his eyes as he mumbles, "I'm a married cat, I'm a married cat, I'm a married cat..."

"Then make room for the single men!" Gene then said, laughing, as he moves the cat toy aside so he could sit next to Pacifica.

The girl and the toys drive off leaving the aisle. Gumball tried to keep himself under control as Pacifica begins the tour.

"To our right is the Hot Wheels aisle. The original series had 16 cars, including the Corvette when it was developed in 1966." Pacifica explained, smiling.

"Hey, any chance we can get to Mr. Worthington's office?" SpongeBob asked hopefully. Their friend Sherman could be in there!

"Questions will be answered once the tour is over."

Toothless sees something in the strategy guide that made him laughed happily.

"I found it, I found it! I found out how to defeat Dark Danny! Look!" Toothless said as he shows the book to everyone. Unfortunately, this causes the car to swirl around like car since Pacifica can't see where she was going.

Gumball pushed the book aside but now the toys in the car sees that they are about to collide into a giant box filled with bouncy balls!

"Look out!" SpongeBob yelled in alarm.

"Stop!" screamed the Burger bank.

Pacifica turned the car, but that didn't matter, because the car hit the bottom of the box anyway. The toys looked up and yelped as bouncy balls come out of the hold in the box right at them. They yelped as they get away while avoiding the bouncy balls. Soon, they ended up spinning out of control.

Just then, the strategy guide flies out of Toothless' hands making him yell, "Noooo! My secret weapon!"

The dragon toy jumped out of the car and ran after the book. But unfortunately, he couldn't catch it in time as it went under the shelf, out of sight.

He then sees the car is moving away, making him yelp as he chases after it.

Gumball looks in the mirror and sees a close up view of Toothless chasing them like in _Jurassic Park_.

Soon the car stopped. However it ended up with Toothless slamming into it and falling right into the car.

"Try to stay in your seats, everyone." Pacifica rolled her eyes, annoyed at this. "Is he always like this?"

"Normally, he behaves this clumsy during the Super Bowl." Gumball then said. "Still surprised that the Buccaneers won."

 **Next, Sherman learns something that made Cindy heartbroken when** ** _She_** **** **had an owner, and Mabel professes a secret to Dani and Ford! And Cindy will tell you her backstory in song!**


	11. Cindy's Story (When She Loved Me)

Mabel, Waddles and Dani were looking around, with Ford catching up.

Mabel was clearly concerned, for Sherman in particular. She was panicking, breathing heavily. Then, a small piece of paper fell from Waddles' back.

"What the-?" Dani then said, she then grabbed it and it had a drawing of a love heart with the words "ShermanxMabel 4ever". "You love Sherman?"

"What?! Yeah, right! I just think Sherman's a sweet guy, okay? It's not like I lie awake at night thinking about him!" Mabel then said, nervously. Dani raised an eyebrow. Then Mabel had a sad look.

"Alright, you would understand, but Sherman isn't like other boys. He's actually a sweet guy." Mabel then said. "Jimmy's lucky to have a friend like him. You never forget a guy like Sherman, because he's like one of the rarest, nicest guys I've ever met."

"Mabel, I didn't know." Dani then said.

"Let's go find him." Ford then said, after overhearing this. "I know how much Sherman means to you. And I can understand how you felt before I became a lost toy."

"Thank you. I really appreciate the comfort." Mabel then said.

"Mabel, I've been alone for months, and I don't want you to suffer the same fate as I did. And don't worry, Mabel. Sherman will be found. and we have the best guy for the job." Ford then said.

Back in the Jimmy Neutron aisle, Jimmy yelps as he is tied down to a cardboard by the Utility Belt version of himself. The other Jimmy won and is punishing the original for his rebellion.

"You got to listen! Let me go! This is a mistake! You are not a CIA Apprentice! A toy! You are a toy! Don't you get it? " Jimmy angrily yelled as he gets shoved into an empty Jimmy toy box and closed in. How ironic.

UB Jimmy ignores the original as he said. "Tell that to the CIA."

"Let me go! You don't understand!"

The original's words fell as the UB version puts him on the shelf with the other toys. The UB version left. He has managed to get rid of one trouble today.

The car arrived in the aisle while Pacifica Northwest continued her tour, "We are now in the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius aisle. In late November 2001, some retailers could not order enough toys to meet demands."

The toys looked up as they see a familiar figure in front of them. Gene smiles as he said, "Hey, look! Jimmy!"

It is Jimmy, but what they don't know is that it is actually the Utility belt version. He sees the toys and gets his "laser" out preparing to fight.

"Hold it! Who are you?" A suspicious UB Jimmy demanded. If these newcomers have planned to fight him...

"Look, put the laser away and get in!" Gumball rolling his eyes.

"Guess what?" Toothless said, excitedly. "I found a way to beat Dark Danny, Jimmy!"

UB Jimmy, surprised, puts the laser away as he said, "You do? Really?"

"Come in. I can tell you on the way."

The original Jimmy, the real one, looks shocked as his UB version get into the cars. The toys do not realize that they are picking up the wrong one.

"Guys, wait! I'm over here! That's the wrong guy!" Jimmy said, alarmed.

Of course, none of the toys could hear their real friend. They are too busy to look at the other Jimmy toys on display.

Gene then notes the Utility Belt as he said, "Whoa. That's the first time I saw you in that. Where did you get that cool belt?"

UB Jimmy chuckled as he said, "Well, although I got this from the very start, they do come standard."

As the car drives away, the original Jimmy looks helplessly horrified.

Jimmy angrily yells as he shakes his box helplessly among the other Jimmy toys on display.

Meanwhile at the apartment, Cindy was sitting nearby a window sill, sitting, holding on to her legs, sadly looking out the window. Sherman looked out the window as well.

"Beautiful sun, huh?" Sherman then said, grinning.

"Probably the last one I ever see before I head back to storage." Cindy then said. "But why are you here, shouldn't you go home?" Sherman then sighs, sadly looking at his new friend.

Sherman then said, " I know you're upset because I'm leaving. Look, I'm sorry. I have to go back. Trent needs me. Do you expect me to forget about him? I could forget so much, but not him. If you saw Trent you would know how I feel."

"Let me guess, when Trent plays with you, it's like... even though you're not moving, you feel like you're alive, because that's how he sees you. And Trent is this sweet boy, and to him you're his best friend. " Cindy then said, wistfully thinking about a past memory.

Sherman was stunned. He didn't know what to say. She took the words out of his mouth. But there's no way Cindy would know how it feels to be played with, unless...

"Wait, how did you know?" Sherman asked.

"Because, a girl was the same. Josee was my whole world." Cindy then said, sadly.

Sherman didn't know what to say, Cindy used to be the toy of Trent's cousin, Josee?

 **Author's note: Cindy's flashbacks take place in-between 1994 and 1999.**

 _ **Cindy: When somebody loved me,**_ ** _  
 _Everything was beautiful__**

 **Cindy's flashback: In a Girl's Bedroom in Oklahoma, A young 10 year old girl giggles as she picks up Cindy happily. She had brown hair, blue purple and a bright pink skirt, her name was Josee.**

 ** _Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_**

 ** _And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears_**

 **CF: Cindy is seen on a toy pony while Josee plays with her. One night, both of them are having fun while they were under a blanket used for a tent.**

 ** _And when she was happy,_** ** _  
 **So was I**  
 **When she loved me**_**

 **In one day, Josee** **happily** **held Cindy while in the car. The toy came to life while she wasn't looking and smiles.**

 ** _Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be_**

 ** _And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me_**

 **For a while there, Cindy thought she will be with her owner forever.**

 **Sadly, it was not meant to be. As time goes by and Josee grows up, she ends up making some new friends. One day, she invited them over to her room for a slumber party. A friend named Nancy takes a pillow, causing Cindy to go under the bed by mistake, or so it seems...**

 ** _So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone_**

 **A surprised Cindy walks over and looks under the bed. Josee doesn't even notice that she is gone. Instead, she is still giggling while doing her nails with her friends. Cindy looks sad. The girl seems to have forgotten her.**

 **And it is the case. As time goes by some more, her horses are replaced with make up while the posters have since been replaced by pictures of popular male ice skaters and ice dancers.**

 ** _Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say I will always love you_**

 **Cindy stays under the bed with the dust and other stuff sadly. She hopes Josee would find her soon and things will go back to the way it is, being a child's plaything. Yet, she watched her owner go by the bed many times, not bothering to take a look under it.**

 ** _Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought she'd look my way_**

 **For a while, it seems that Cindy has lost many years. Then one day, Josee dropped her purse causing some stuff to roll under the bed. The toy sees it as her chance to regain her owner's attention.**

 ** _And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do_**

 **Josee, who is 16 years old , wearing an older version of her clothes, gets her stuff that fell under the bed. The girl then felt something and takes it out. She finds Cindy who went back in toy mode. Josee forgot about this toy. She looks at her and for a while, it seems things will be all right after all.**

 ** _Like she loved me  
When she loved me_**

 **Later that day, Josee and Cindy rode in the van, heading somewhere. Cindy secretly smiled at her owner. Seems as if everything will be back to the way they were meant to be. I guess Josee remembered her after all these years.**

 **The van arrived at where Josee used to play with Cindy, the toy wondered what her owner has in store for today with her?**

 **Suddenly, Cindy was placed in a box with old items. Josee heads back to her van and drives away. In the box, Cindy went out of toy mode and had a shocked look on her face as she looked through the hole. She can't believe it. Her owner, the girl she cared for abandoned her. Cindy continues to look sadly as she sat in the box near the donation van.**

 ** _Cindy: When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_**

 ** _Cindy: When she loved me_**

Back at the apartment, Sherman was sad after hearing Cindy's past life. It breaks his heart. Cindy is clearly heartbroken. The owner she cared so deeply for abandoned her, even when Cindy hoped things would be looking up for her.

"You never forget kids like Josee or Trent, but they end up forgetting you." Cindy sadly said.

"Cindy..." Sherman said, sadly shocked. "I had no idea."

"Just go." Cindy said, sadly.

Sherman was about ready to leave, he opened the Grate door, but felt guilty about leaving behind his new friends such as Penny, Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, Arnold, and Gerald especially if he found out about Cindy's life before she was in storage. But he hast to go back home to his old friends and be there for Trent.

"So you're goin' back, huh?" Goten asked, stopping Sherman.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I could've made things better for you, but I didn't." Sherman said.

Goten then sighed and said, "Well, I suppose I can't stop you from going home, but consider this for a moment. You can't possibly think that things last forever. Do you really think Trent's going to stay 10 years old when he goes to college, or on his honeymoon, or let alone _Total Drama Island_?"

Sherman started to look concerned as he didn't respond to the answer. Trent's going to stop playing with his toys one day, and will he be ready for it?

"Face it, Sherman. Cindy knew this the hard way before she met you. Kids grow up. Trent's growing up, and no matter what you do, there's nothing neither you or God can do about it." Goten then said.

Sherman sighed in grief and hung his head in sadness. He then looked at the tunnel and thought for a second. Sherman doesn't want to be abandoned and alone. Yet, he doesn't want to be away from his friends and Mabel, but he knows that Trent will outgrow him one day.

"It's your choice, Sherman. You can go back. Or you can stay with us, and you wouldn't have to worry about being abandoned ever again. You'll last forever. You'll be adored by kids for millenniums to come." Goten then said.

Sherman knew that Trent was going to grow up one day, and if he leaves, his new friends will be in storage for the remainder of time as we know it. Should Sherman go back home to where he's loved but face abandonment by the boy who Sherman deeply cares for, or should he go to the museum and never see his friends again? But then again, he knew that Toys don't last forever, but museum pieces do. He then sees Gompers looking at him sadly.

"Who am I..." Sherman said, smiling. "To break up the Roundup Gang?"

Sherman has made his decision, he closed the grate door. He's going to stay. He doesn't want his friends in storage.

Cindy and Penny heard that, and they smiled at the fact that Sherman's going to stay. Everything's going to be okay, at least that's what Cindy thought. Penny started to have an unsure look on her face. Sure, Trent's going to be a grown up, but that's not for a while. Did Sherman make the right choice? Or did he do something stupid?


	12. Into the Vents!

**_3:30PM-_**

Meanwhile, at the video game aisle, Mabel, Waddles, Ford and Dani were looking through stuff, when suddenly, they crossed paths with a plush toy. He had tan skin, brown hair, a unibrow, a sleeveless shirt with a lightning bolt on it, jeans, and baseball shoes. He's about the same body size as Wolfgang. His name was Ludwig.

"Hey!" Ludwig exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we're looking for our friend." Mabel then said.

"You must be this 'Mabel' I heard about from Sherman and Arnold right before your friend got fixed. You must be looking for them." Ludwig then said.

"Yeah!" Mabel then said, happily.

"Meet me at Mr. Worthington's office." Ludwig then said.

In the office, the toys, both Trent's toys and Evan's toys, at least most of them, have found the place. After leaving Pacifica Northwest, they begin searching the place in hopes to find Sherman.

"Hey Sherman!" Gene looked in the box.

"It's empty, idiot." Gumball said, leaving.

"Sherman!" SpongeBob calls out. He then sees two punching toys, Optimus Prime and Megatron.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen, have you seen a toy with a bad arm?" Spongebob said to the 2 toys.

"No, I haven't." Megatron then said.

"HEY! He was talking to me." Optimus yelled.

"No, he was talking to me!" Megatron yelled.

"Why you…." The two punching toys threw punches at each other like mad. However Megatron's head soon popped up, losing the fight.

"Hey!" A voice called out. It came from Edmund, who was with the Hey Arnold! toys, excluding Helga, who went after Mabel.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Gumball asked.

"Those are the Hey Arnold toys, Gumball." Gene then said.

"Yeah, and I know where your friend is." Edmund then said.

"You do?" Gumball lightened up.

"Well, maybe you can take us to him." Soos then said.

"Oh, sure." Helga said, shrugging.

"You see, all along we thought the way into Dark Danny's fortress was through the main gate. But there's a secret entrance in the left, hidden in the shadows, in fact." Toothless said, explaining to UB Jimmy on how to defeat Dark Danny.

"A secret entrance in the left, hidden in the shadows, got it." UB Jimmy said, tapping into his communicator.

"Are you dorkwads done yet? Because my friends know how to get your friend back." Helga rolled her eyes, then she heard someone coming into the office.

"It's Evan!" Gerald exclaimed.

"In the bag, now!" Arnold said, and all the toys ran into the backpack just as Evan Worthington and Mr. Worthington came in, with the son on a cell phone talking to the owner of the Japanese museum, Mr. Worthington went into his conference room, explaining to the other business men what's going on.

"Okay, you don't really care about the traffic details, it was bad, but I need your fax numbers so I can send the photos to you." Evan said to Mr. Wasonasong.

"Very well. It's 011..." Mr. Wasanasong begins to explain.

"Slow down, slow down. 011..." Mr. Wasanasong said as Evan taps the fax numbers.

Evan frowns as he said, "Geez. That's a lot of numbers."

"Any problem with that?"

"Not really."

While Evan taps the fax numbers, the hidden toys watch him. The UB Jimmy didn't recognize him, but the others do.

"That's him." SpongeBob said, glaring.

"The monster." Toothless shivered.

"That's the kidnapper, all right." Gumball said.

"An agent of Bill Cipher if I ever saw one." UB Jimmy said.

Meanwhile at the Jimmy Neutron Aisle, Jimmy managed to get himself on the ground and began to kick the box doors and began to try to get his wires loose.

Once Evan got all the fax numbers typed in, begins faxing pictures to Mr. Wasanasong. He smiles as he puts in Sherman's picture.

"And now, the main star." Evan chuckled as he scanned the picture. When the fax machine is done scanning it, the picture fell to the ground near the hidden toys. "I hope you enjoyed my collection. It will be the big show in your museum."

"That's him! That's Sherman!" gasped Mabel as she points at Sherman in the picture. But where is he?"

"Man, he knows how to take a picture." Gerald then said.

"Yes, yes. I will take it!" Mr. Wasanasong said on the other end, excitedly.

"You mean..."

"If you can get your collection into Japan intact, then we're in buisiness. And I'll pay you anything you want, kid."

Evan, smiling happily and greedily, laughs madly. "Ha ha ha ha! You got it! It will be on the next flight to Tokyo! The bellboy will be there, right?"

"Yes." Mr. Wasonasong said, happily, then he spoke suspiciously, "Wait a minute, aren't you a little young to be selling a Toy collection?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Do your parents know about it?"

Then, Evan looked sheepish. His parents have no idea that he's doing this behind his father's back. "Uh, yeah."

"Well, just get your stuff here, and we have a deal!"

"Thanks!" Evan then hangs up happily as he grabs his bag, not knowing that it's full of toys. He has done it! His collection has been accepted!

His plan is simple, 1st, he has to get his things packed for the next flight to japan, then, he can get his cash, and all of his dad's problems with Wal Mart will be gone! No more competition with that store! No more falling behind!

He then said, "Finally, this store will be ahead in competition with Wal-Mart! And once Wal-Mart's out of the picture, I'll finally have my dad's job saved! Then maybe I can save the store!"

Meanwhile in the Jimmy Neutron aisle, Jimmy got free from the wires, now that he's free, he has to get the imposter. He hears some cheering, causing him to take a peek out of the aisle.

He sees Evan running into view happily. He laughs, "I'm gonna be rich! Finally!"

"Son, the meeting's over. We can go home." The father then said. "And who were you talking to?"

"Uh, a friend?" The Son said, lying.

As the father and Son passes by, Jimmy gasps as he sees a familiar tail in the bag.

"Toothless!" Jimmy mumbled. That means the other toys and the UB Jimmy is with him. He's got to go after Evan and not lose him.

Jimmy goes after them, but trips on something, the same bouncy balls that the toys caused to spill all over the floor earlier this morning. The father and son came close to the opening doors.

Jimmy then climbs on a baseball bat and then lands near a trampoline, getting him to go near the wheelie and gets himself closer to the closing doors as the father and son left, he lets go of the wheelie and glides to the doors, but the door closes and ends up hitting the door and slides on the window before landing on his back.

He sits up and watches helplessly as Evan got in a car with the bag holding the toys and driving off. Even if he does get out of the store, Jimmy will never catch up to him now!

But then to his surprise, the car drives out into the traffic and drives to an apartment building on the other side, the same place Jimmy and his friends were at before.

"Wow, I didn't know he has a walking distance from his dad's store. He's a lucky kid." Jimmy said, confused. But then, he realized something, that's where Sherman is at! But the main question is this: How is Neutron going to get out of the store?

He sees a stack of boxes and goes over to them. He pulls one box out, causing the other boxes to fall down. He gets out of the way in the nick of time as all the boxes landed on the mat, causing the doors to open because of all of the boxes.

"Nice!" Jimmy exclaimed, as he ran towards the door, but little did he know, he steps on a particular box on his way out. As Jimmy left, a box labeled "The Ultimate Enemy" kept stopping the doors.

Suddenly, a fist came through the box, allowing an action figure to break free. This action figure was the toy version of the CIA Apprenticiship Corps' archenemy, Dark Danny Phantom himself.

The villain looks around wondering where he is. He spots Jimmy running to the cones he and the toys were in before.

His eyes narrow as he got up.

"It's time for your demise, Genius of Steel." Dark Danny then said in determination as he pursues Jimmy who has no idea of his presence.

 _Apartment parking lot:_

As the father and son exited the car when the parked car was left, the toys came out of the bag.

"Boy howdy! He forgot us!" Sid the snitch then said. "What should we do?"

The rest of the toys came out of the bag.

"Grab on, guys!" UB Jimmy then said, pressing his wing button, his wings came out of the back. "Gotta blast!"

He prepares to blast off...only to find that he's not going anywhere. He then looks around, he's confused.

Gumball tries to get the door unlocked, UB Jimmy walked over to the unlock button, pressing his jetpack button, causing the wings to pop back in.

"What's going on? I must've lost energy." UB Jimmy asked, then, he leaned on the unlock button. The lock pushed up, launching a screaming Gumball into the air with his arms still holding it. He lands in the cup holder, upside down, making his face fall apart. Gene laughed.

The toys exited the car and noticed the tall building.

"It's at level 23 of the building. We'd have to sprout wings to reach that height!" Helga then said.

"We could disguise ourselves into a meal, I'd be the burger, Gumball would be mascot!" Gene then said.

"What about me?" Toothless asked.

"You'd be the prize toy that comes with the fries."

"I have a better idea" UB Jimmy said, with all the toys going over to a grate and then, UB Jimmy pulls it off. It goes into the vent system. They found a way in. "It's like you said, Nightfury, lurk in the shadows, now let's move, people!" The toys then headed over to the elevator, or at least the elevator's shaft.

"Mission log. We have infiltrated enemy territory without detection...and are making our way through the bowels of Dark Danny's fortress." UB Jimmy spoke into his communicator.

"Is it me, or does your friend seem crazier than what you said about him?" Edmund then said, confused about Jimmy's behavior.

"Well, I guess that aisle got him excited more than usual." Dani then said.

"Wait, why are you helping? Aren't you part of their collection?" Gumball asked Gerald.

"Oh, come on. Do you know what it's like to be a collector's item, it's agitating!" Gerald replied. "We were received by Evan for his birthday in January 2002, and he never once played with us, he just treats us like an artist's painting in a museum!"

"All those years of being in storage were bad enough, but going to Tokyo, is only going to make things worse." Arnold then said.

"But where will you go?" Soos then asked, curious.

"Well, I guess this "Trent" will have to do." Arnold replied. "It wouldn't be fair for a boy being separated from his favorite toy."

Then, they all heard a noise.

"The walls are closing!" UB Jimmy exclaimed, then he lifted Gumball and tried to "slow down" the closing doors. "If we don't prop this catman, we're goners!"

"What are you, nuts? Let go of me!" Gumball then said, angrily.

"Jimmy, that's the elevator." Helga then said. The toys made it the shaft.

"I got an idea!" UB Jimmy then said. He takes out two magnet cuffs. The toys wonder what he is going to use with those. They found out as the utility belt Boy Genius jumps to the wall and uses the magnetic side to climb up.

"Hey, Jimmy? No offense, but maybe we should take the elevator. It will be easier." Edmund asked, looking at the elevator. It's true. The elevator is easier than climbing on the walls.

"Yeah, easier for them to get us! Now come on!" UB Jimmy called out.

"Nyaaah!" Harold exclaimed in fear. "Wait a minute! What am I doin'? You know I get dizzy in high places!"

"You're dizzy in low places! Grab that rope!" Wolfgang angrily said. "or..."

"Or what?" Harold then said, waving his hand in front of Wolfgang in a 3 Stooges esque manner. Wolfgang proceeded to poke Harold in the eyes. Harold yelped in pain. Unbeknownst to them, Jimmy was catching up to them.

 _"Don't worry, Sherman. I'm coming!" Mabel thought in her head, thinking about her lover.  
_  
Meanwhile in Evan's room, which is full of suitcases, Sherman and his friends were secretly excited. Evan and his father were getting things ready.

"Uh, son, whatever it is you're doing, what did you do this time?" Mr. Worthington asked.

"Okay, I might've accidentally been looking through the news, and I noticed that the Wasonasong Toy Museum in Tokyo is being opened, and a friend of mine knows a guy at the museum." Evan then said.

"So you're selling your toys? Why?" Mr. Worthington asked.

"I just want to make some money, that's all." Evan said, sheepishly. The father and son then walked out of the room, and Evan quietly mumbled, _"I'm doing this to save this family business, if it's not going to be dad or mom, it's going to be me that puts this store in competition with Wal-Mart."_

Then, the toys came to life. They are all excited. They are all together and now are going to Japan to be in a museum!

"We are going! Isn't this great?" Cindy said, happily.

"You will be having fine custom-fitted foam insulation to sit in, Gompers." Goten then said chuckling with a smile. "We will be first class on here on in!"

"Wow. I am...excited! I really am!" Sherman laughed with a smile. A while ago, he wasn't interested but now, he is excited. If he can't go to the museum for himself, then for at least Cindy's sake.

"Well, why couldn't you be happy? You are going to be famous. First class citizens from now on!" Goten then chuckled happily.

As Cindy laughs, she got out of her foam and dances with Sherman saying, "This is fun, wow!" The toys begin to dance happily. "You dance well, Sherman!"

"Look! The box step!" laughed Goten as he tries his best to dance.

Minutes later, as they continue their climb up the elevator shaft with UB Jimmy above them, the toys are getting tired. They don't know it but this Jimmy is willing to take any chances.

"This is exhausting!" Helga said, exhausted.

"I told you we should've taken the elevator!" Edmund then said. "You can stop whining."

"Well, what can we expect from a toy that has a character that sounds like child version of Joan Cusack?" Mabel then said.

"Shut up!" Helga shouted.

"I think it's safe to say that this was terrible idea." Ford then said.

"Yeah! If I was really a human boy, I'd lose a lot of calories." Gene then said.

"I'm so tired! I'm hungry too!" Harold then said.

"How much longer is this thing?" Gerald then said.

These poor toy kids are getting tired. What's worse, is that Harold is getting tired, he tried to stretch out his arms but ends up slipping, causing the toys to hang on Stinky, who's got a good grip on the rope.

"Oh no! We're gonna die! Someone dictate my will! I'm giving it all to Waddles!" Mabel begged, annoying Helga.

UB Jimmy then pressed the button on his Utility Belt, getting ready to do something.

"Hang on tight, guys! I'm going to let go of the wall!" Jimmy then said, prompting everyone to look up in fright.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"DUDE! That is crazy!" Soos exclaimed.

"HE WOULDN'T!" Gumball said, worried.

"One..." UB Jimmy then said.

"He would..." Gene then said.

"Two..." UB Jimmy shouted.

The rest of the toys begged him not to do anything stupid, but he let go, shouting, "3!" too late.

They screamed as they plummet to the ground, but something broke their fall. The elevator from earlier was coming up at that moment, and coincidentally, Wolfgang, Edmund and Waddles were on it. Of course, the toys were piled up while the one who caused them to be like that didn't noticed as he "flies". To him, his utility belt seems to be working just fine.

"Gotta Blast!" UB Jimmy shouted in determination. He grins as he sees a hole coming up. "Approaching destination, reestablishing gravity."

UB Jimmy presses the button off just as the elevator has stopped at its destination. He goes into the hole and looks around, making sure it was safe.

"Well, the coast is clear." UB Jimmy turns to see the toys recovering as they got up. He doesn't know what happened so he presumed they're sick. "Not to worry. The antigravity motion sickness effects will wear off momentarily. Now, let's move!"

As they continue following the fake Jimmy, Gumball shook his head mumbling, "Remind me to lock him in the car when we get home!"

"And I think he landed on my groin." Sid the snitch then said.

"Next time, maybe you should take the elevator!" Edmund taunted.

"Shut up." Helga angrily said, attempting to poke Edmund in the eyes, but she misses as he ducks, and Helga accidentally hits Stinky.

"Ha!" Edmund laughed, but he then got bonked on the head by Wolfgang.

"Thank you." Helga grinned.

Unknown to any of them, the real Jimmy is hanging onto the bottom of the elevator. Now it's time for them to catch up to the gang.

Meanwhile in the apartment room, Sherman's new best friends decided to do a little show. Sherman was in a box as he peeks out. "A little intro, my good gal."

Cindy then giggled, "Introducing the best, toughest, roughest 7-year old Cowboy in the world.

"Don't forget handsome and adorable!"

"Anyway, The best, toughest, roughest 7-year old Cowboy, Sherman Peabody!"

The boy then came out of the box, making clicks as if he was Leonardo DiCarprio. With a smirk, he smiles at Penny and Cindy.

"Hey, have you two seen any crooks anywhere?" Sherman said, talking like a sheriff.

"Well, not recently, but as long as you're around they won't cause trouble." Cindy said, playfully.

"Wait, Libby, Cindy, Carl, Wheezer, Mason, Sheen! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" Sherman exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Libby exclaimed. The called toy kids entered the box.

"Help! They got me!" Libby exclaimed in a fake mock voice.

"I can't find my inhaler!" Carl Wheezer whined in a fake mock voice.

Sherman then pretends he is fighting the bad guys while everyone laughs and Goten watches.

The toys came out with some foam peanuts yelling, "Sherman Peabody has saved the day once more!"

"Oh, Pud'n! You did it again!" Cindy exclaimed, playfully.

Gompers eagerly runs over and puts Sherman on him. The goat bucks up as Sherman yelled, "Ride like the wind, Gompers!" Of course, Sherman slips off.

Cindy went over to help Sherman up. The child toy chuckles as he said, "Careful. This may sound childish, but I'm a bit ticklish."

"Oh, tickling can beat ya, huh?" Cindy smirking devilishly.

However, Sheen, Carl Wheezer, Carl, Mason, Libby, noticed that Penny wasn't excited, she was leaning towards the suitcase.

"Hey, Penny, is there something bugging you?" Sheen asked.

"I know it's not easy leaving a country. But Japan will be amazing." Mason then said.

"Well, it's not that, it's about what Goten said earlier. I mean, he's got a point, nothing lasts forever, but Trent's still a kid, that's not until he's at least a college kid." Penny then said. "Well, judging by what I heard, maybe this Trent kid isn't as bad as I'm hearing."

"But nothing lasts forever, Penny." Carl Wheezer then said.

"Yeah, but what if Trent comes back from camp and he notices Sherman's gone?" Penny asked.

"Well..." Libby then said. "I don't know. I mean can understand what you mean."

"And besides, even if Sherman wants to go to Japan, he'll only be a display piece. Maybe if I convince the others to come along to Trent's home." Penny then said.

Meanwhile, the toys were in the shaft, continuing their mission. Their "leader" checks around the place, and with a nod, the group continues on.

"Jimmy Neutron to CIA. We're getting close to Dark Danny's central deck but we still can't find the kidnapper or the one he is holding captive." UB Jimmy said into his communicator.

The group runs down the tunnel until they reach the same grate Sherman closed when he changed his mind, but once the toys find out, it isn't going to be pretty, I can promise you.

"Well, we're here." Arnold then said.

"Well, how are we gonna get the Crate moved?" Gerald asked, not knowing the Grate's unlocked.

However, they heard playful cheering, the group was concerned.

"Jimmy, can you see? What's going on?" Helga asked.

No, because he can't see the grate. But he then notices Gumball, and he takes it out and holds it out into the room.

"Left." Gumball then said to UB Jimmy.

UB Jimmy nodded turns the eye carefully. He then aims it better.

Gumball took a look at the situation via his eye. He's not sure but it looks like something is happening. He is not sure but it looks like some toys are chasing Sherman, when they're really excited.

"Higher." Gumball insisted, worried.

"What's happening?" UB Jimmy asked.

"Oh no! It's horrible! They're chasin' him!"

Toothless gasped in horror. They got to do something.

"I knew Cindy was mad, I didn't think she'd be this furious!" Helga said, concerned.

"Uh, guys..." Arnold then said, calmly, trying to get everyone settled down.

"Jimmy, what should we do?!" Toothless begged.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase, "Use your head"?" UB Jimmy asked, with a nod. Mabel immediately smiled as soon as she heard that. But Toothless was confused.

Unfortunately for Toothless, UB Jimmy meant that literally, and by that, everyone was running for the grate, using Toothless as a battering ram.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAD!" Toothless shouted in fright. Everyone screamed as if they were going to battle, except for Toothless, who screamed in fear, unaware the grate wasn't locked.

The toys run through the grate, right into the room. The Nicktoons' Roundup toys stop the playing as UB Jimmy and the toys rushed by and crashed. Sherman looks up and sees his old friends in a pileup.

"What's going on?!" Goten then said, confused.

"Wait, Arnold? Gerald?" Libby asked.

"Jimmy, guys! Hey, how did you find me?!" Sherman exclaimed, but then Trent's toys and _Evan's_ Hey Arnold! collection charged at everyone, prompting a fight to begin.

"Whoa, guys! Stop!" Sherman exclaimed. "What's goin' on?"

"We're here to spring you, Sherman!" SpongeBob then said, then, Gene tackled Goten's box.

Gene angrily said, "I hope you know Kung-Fu! Because you're about to learn the Medium rare!"

"Time for you to meet Mr. Angry Eyes!" Gumball said, placing his extra tail in his left eye, running blindly to the wall, much to Dani's embarrasment.

"Guys! Stop!"

Then, SpongeBob and Cindy got into a tangled mess. "Grab Sherman and his new friends and let's go!"

UB Jimmy grabbed Sherman and Penny and the toys were about to head back to the elevator, but then...

"Stop right there!" yelled a familiar face.

The group gasped as they looked surprised and confused. They looked from the Jimmy they got to the one in front of them.

"Jimmy?!" exclaimed the toys but the UB Jimmy in the room. There are now two Jimmies!

"What? You?" UB Jimmy angrily, he came over and confront himself, literally. "So, breaking ranks wasn't good enough for you, eh? You want to interfere in this mission?"

"Hey, I came to see my friends and they looked good BTW." Jimmy said with a smirk.

"Okay, what is this?" asked Sherman puzzled looking at the two. "Which one's the Real Jimmy?"

"I AM!" Both Jimmies replied.

"Don't listen to this doppelganger, he came from the Dark Matter Dimension!" UB Jimmy said, Jimmy then took his Counterpart's "Heat Ray Glasses" and threw them across the room. UB Jimmy ran as quickly as possible in a panicking mood. Jimmy then lifted his foot, the one that had Trent's name on it. All of Trent's toys gathered around and greeted Jimmy, apologizing. Sherman then noticed Ford.

"Who's this guy?" Sherman asked.

"Greetings, the name's Ford Pines. Kid Plushie. I spent most of my life in Habitat for Humanity, waiting to be bought. I knew that it isn't fair to see a toy separated from his owner, and I knew what that's like. But the biggest question is what should we do with the _other Jimmy?"_

Jimmy smiles as he said, "I'll take care of this." Coming over to the other Jimmy, he whispered, "On second thought, We got a code 2308 here."

UB Jimmy's eyes widen as he said, "You mean it's.."

"Yes."

"And he's..." UB Jimmy said looking at Sherman.

"Oh yeah." Jimmy said, smiling.

UB Jimmy chuckles as he hugged Sherman surprising him. He lets go saying, "Whoa! Your majesty! I have no idea what this was! Please forgive me for this!"

"Uh...okay?" Penny said, uneasily.

"Don't worry about him. He won't be a problem anymore." said Jimmy with a smile.

"Oh, thanks."

"But there is still another problem though. We got to get out of here. You are in big danger!" Mabel then said. "That ignoramus Evan is going to see you to a toy museum in Japan!"

Hearing that, Sherman laughs as he said, "Relax. I got it covered, Jimmy. To be honest, I'm all set to go there."

"What?" asked Trent's toys surprised.

"Okay, have you lost it?" Gerald then said rolling his eyes. They went all this way to rescue him from the Wasonasong Toy Museum and now he actually wants to go there?

"Wait, now you want to go there?" Helga said, surprised and betrayed.

"Yeah, It will be like living in a high class apartment in Seattle." Sherman said. "Why do you look surprised, I thought you'd be happy that I made the right choice."

Penny was overhearing this, and she was concerned. She felt as if Sherman is going to make a mistake!


	13. The Meaning of a Toy

"I know this sounds crazy, but the fact is, I'm this rare doll, in fact, I used to have a TV show in the 1990's on Nickelodeon. These are the Round up cast. I know you met part of the Nicktoons Roundup cast already." said Sherman motioning to everyone except Trent's toys.

"Uh...what are you talking about? I know you had a show in the 50's but I never heard of this." Jimmy asked, puzzled. Jimmy has his own TV show, that's true. But Sherman's show aired during the 50's, not the 90's!

"Come on! Nicktoons' Roundup? It's this great show that was on years before your movie came along, Jimmy! Sherman's the main star, see?" Cindy turns the TV on showing some clips from Nicktoons' Roundup. Trent's toys watch, puzzled and a bit surprised. "See? That's him!"

"And that's why Evan stole him in the first place, because his show was a phenomenon during the late 90's before Jimmy's movie was released." Helga then said.

Without a clue, UB Jimmy decides to go with the PS118 toys and the Roundup toys, and with a nonchalant shrug, UB Jimmy nonchalantly says, "Well that makes sense."

"Well, that explains a lot." Gene then said. "Was it just as big as a Super Bowel?"

"Bigger!" Libby said.

"Impossible!" Gene said.

"My show was a national phenomenon that has a lot of merchandise! Oh, you should've seen was a record player and a yo-yo, and the best part, my show won Emmy Awards, Annie Awards, the movie even won Academy Awards!" Sherman said, excited. "I was a star, Jimmy! A star!"

"Was..." Gumball said rolling his eyes. Despite this insult, Gumball does have a good point. The past is in the past.

"Sherman, let's go and end this. We can talk about your show later." Jimmy then said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and Trent's going to be real upset if you don't come home." Ford then said.

"I'm sorry, I can't go." Sherman said, sadly.

"What?" Mabel said, sadly shocked. "But Sherman, Trent's coming home on Sunday, that's a few days from now. Things aren't the same without you."

"Listen, you have to understand that the Roundup Gang has been in storage for so long." Cindy then said, apologetically.

"She's right. I don't have a choice anymore." Sherman said, sadly.

"That's a lie, it's always been your choice, you chose to go to the museum, chose to betray us, and now you're choosing to let Trent down. The only person that's doing this is you." Helga then said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Go back home and be outgrown and let my friends go back into storage?" Sherman said, angrily raising his arms.

Sherman sighs as he said, "Guys, as much as I wanna come back home, I can't turn my back on them." He points to his new friends as he continues, "If I do, they'll go back into storage, for who knows how long? They need me so they can get into the museum."

"Ouch. That's a deal breaker, Sherman." Ford sighed.

"How do you know?" Cindy asks skeptically.

"I had a friend that was in this situation before. He learned the hard way that his owner was going to outgrow him, he took off immediately. You're making the same mistake he's doing. You feel trapped, so you must find balance, Sherman." Ford then said, stunning Sherman.

"He's right, Sherman, I have no idea what has gotten into you, but if you think you're going to Japan and abandon your owner, then you lost your mind!" Arnold angrily said.

"So? Trent's going to grow up anyway, so why should I have to go back and deal with that when I could last for an eternity at the museum?" Sherman asked, annoyed by this ordeal. Disgusted, some of the _Hey Arnold!_ toys decided to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Goten demanded.

"I've had it being a collector's item. If there's one thing I know about toys, it's that they're meant to be played with!" Arnold then said.

"Yeah, c'mon, guys, let's bail!" Gerald angrily said.

"Fine! Go on! I don't need you, Wasonasong still needs the Roundup Collection, he doesn't care about your show!" Goten angrily said. This is only proving Jimmy's friends point even further.

"See, Sherman, they're not collector's items, and neither are you. You're a child's plaything. You….Are…..A TOY!" Jimmy said, raising his tone of voice. Ironic, since Sherman used those words to try to convince Jimmy he was just a toy during Jimmy's Deluded days.

"How much time do I have then? You know what will happen if I get torn again?! I'm done for! Trent won't want me anymore! And then what happens next, Huh? You tell me, Nerdtron!" Sherman said, panicking with a slight tone of anger.

Jimmy was surprised as he gasps in shock, he was deeply hurt by those words. He hasn't heard Sherman call him that since they were temporary lost toys. Angered, Jimmy did the unexpected, he angrily punches Sherman in the face, making everyone gasp.

"You know what, my Texas Accented Friend? Somewhere in that padded stuffing was the same toy who not only saved my life a year ago, but he taught me that life's always worth living, _only_ if you're loved by a kid. And I traveled all the way here to save that toy because I believed him." Jimmy then said. "And instead, all I found was a jerk who has forgotten what he truly was. And I told you, I hate it when people call me "Nerdtron". And calling me that, even when you promised to stop after you saved me, was too low."

"If that's the case, then you wasted your time." Sherman angrily said, turning his back on his old friends.

"That's it?!" Mabel stepped up, startling Sherman. "We finally found you, and this is how you repay us? You don't want to come back home with us?"

"Mabel, you don't understand what I'm up against! What I've been through!" Sherman then said, sighing. "When I first met these guys, they told me everything, about toys and kids. And they were right. Kids are meant to grow up, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"How could you say such a thing? Toys are meant to make children happy! You thought him that. And yet..." Mabel cried out as she advanced towards Sherman. "...it looked like you forgot. Are you turning your back on Trent like he's nothing? On us?" She pointed to herself, her voice laced with a hint of anguish, "On me?"

Sherman talks back angrily, " Well, what about you? What if what happened to me, might happen to you? Trent's already outgrown me the moment he ripped my arm." Sherman's voice starts to sound sad as he said, " I realize, now, that what you told me a few days ago got off on the wrong foot. Goten was right about him, about me. Trent doesn't care about me anymore."

"There are OTHERS who care about you too, Sherman! You have us!" Mabel said as she thrusts out her hand to gesture to the group around her. "You can't go wasting your life in a museum if you still have a family who misses you, who needs you, who CARES for you!"

"Mabel..." Sherman said, sadly as Mabel softened up a bit and put her hands around Sherman's cheeks, trying her best to get through to him, to make him understand.

"Please, Sherman. We're doing this because we care. Because we love you." Mabel then said, crying.

"I can't." Sherman sighed as he pushed Mabel's hands away in sadness.

Unable to contain her grief any longer, Mabel ran away and disappeared into the open vent, her sobs echoing from the darkness.

Jimmy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sherman helped him accept being a toy was better than being a CIA Apprentice when he had to learn the hard way that he was just a toy, and now Jimmy's in the other role, and Sherman isn't even trying.

Jimmy then said in a stern tone, "When we first met and after a certain fiasco, you were a caring leader, you always put others in front of you, you were always there for the ones you love, no matter what, going as far to be willing to break and bend the rules to save me. And here I am, trying to help you, and this is the thanks I get? I thought you were mature than that, but it turns out I was wrong about you."

Sherman started to look like he said something he was starting to regret.

"Mabel really missed you. And now, you're making her lose faith in you again. A toy holds more value to a kid than an icon because it's better to be loved than to be remembered or admired. And it's sad you'll never be able to see that. Now if you excuse us, we're heading back." Jimmy then said, disgusted.

"What about Sherman?" SpongeBob asked.

"He's not coming." Jimmy said.

"But Trent will be home on Sunday night! He'll be disappointed that Sherman's not there." Toothless then said, concerned.

"Well, we better make sure that we're there for him." Jimmy said, feeling betrayed by Sherman.

Dejected, Jimmy and the others headed back to the vent to elevator. Jimmy was going to miss his friend, even if he did become inconsiderate.

"Don't worry, he'll come to his senses." Ford then said.

Sherman cringed. When Mabel ran off into the vent, it was the same look she gave him when she thought Sherman did kill Jimmy resulting in Mabel losing faith in him before Sherman saved Jimmy and reinvigorated him. But now, it feels as if he's doing it all over again.

"I can't let these guys down, Jimmy, Cindy has been in storage for so long after being abandoned by Trent's cousin, and... this is her last chance." Sherman said.

"And what chance would that be, Sherman Peabody?" asks an angry Jimmy. "Would it be for you and her to just be behind glass, watching kids go by for millenniums and never be loved again?"

Sherman's expression goes from sadness to surprised shock. Sure, he'll last for decades in a museum, but it won't be the same.

"Well, that's some choice you've chose for yourselves." Jimmy said, sternly. The vent was closed by Jimmy in an angry manner as he left.

"I-" Sherman said, but then he gave up, sadly walking away.

Sherman feels like he's doing the right thing, but then again, the museum may be a chance for Sherman to live forever, but it will be a life cut off from most of the world. Generation may children may come to see him and love him, but only from afar, from the other side of the glass. No child will ever be able to touch Sherman, to hold him, to play with him ever again. They may look at him with wonder and even longing, but at the end of the day, they will leave and go home to play with and love their own toys. To put it short: Jimmy did have a point. Even though Sherman be adored by generations of kids, without a child's love, it's just…empty love.

"Good going, Sherman!" Goten said, happily. "I thought those idiots wouldn't leave." Then Sherman notices the TV versions of his friends playing a country song on the TV.

 ** _TV PS118 Boys:_** You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

"Sherman?" Goten asks.

Sherman ignores him and walks towards the TV.

 **TV Arnold:** You got troubles and I got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

Meanwhile in the vent, Jimmy looked back but sighed and kept going. He was going to miss his friend, even if he isn't Sherman's friend anymore. Mabel tightened her fists and then stopped in her tracks.

 **TV Gerald:** We stick together, we can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me

 ** _TV PS118 Boys:_** _You've got a friend in me  
_  
Back in the apartment room, the TV version of Mr. Peabody walked over to TV Sherman and said, "You know, Sherman, you're a real hero for standing up to villains such as Preston. You do things that no one has dared to do. And I know I say "I have a deep regard for you", but it means..."

"What is it, Mr. Peabody?" TV Sherman asked.

Sherman decided to take a seat in front of the TV, and watch.

Mr. Peabody looked hesitant and then said, "I love you, Sherman."

As soon as TV Sherman heard those words, he then turned his exhausted face into a heartwarmed smile, for the first time in 7 years _(8 Seasons)_ ; he finally heard his parental figure say the phrase "I love you". TV Sherman then replied, "I have deep regard for you as well, Mr. Peabody."

 ** _TV Stinky:_** _Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too_

 **TV Sid the Snitch:** Maybe

The TV dog father then smiled, the 2 finally embraced each other in a hug, this prompts Sherman to remember the good times he had with Trent, when the boy played with him.  
  
 ** _TV Arnold:_** _But none of them  
Will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you boy_

He then looked at his shoe and scraped the paint off, the name "Trent" was still there. Unbeknownst to him, Mabel is at the vent grate watching this, grin.

 ** _TV Harold:_** _And as the years go by  
 **TV Sherman:** Our friendship will never die_

Sherman has never felt this foolish in his life, he let his fear of being abandoned get the best of him. He was so worried about becoming a disused and unplayable toy, he forgot the true purpose of being a toy: making a child happy. He taught Jimmy that when he had to learn the hard way he was just a toy, but this was different. Sherman wasn't deluded, he was letting his fears get the best of him. A toy holds more value to a kid than an icon because it's better to be loved than to be remembered or admired.

Penny understood how Sherman felt. Now, she doesn't want to go to Tokyo, she'd rather be with someone like Trent, who in fact cares deeply about his toys.

In a way, Sherman's relationship with Trent is almost like that of a parent. As parents, many people often look at their child as they grow up, and can still remember just yesterday when they were still learning to talk, or riding their first bicycle. And like all parents, there will come a time where your child will become an adult, and leave you to pursue their own goals and dreams in life. But you can make the most of that childhood while you can.

 _ **TV PS118 Boys:** You're gonna see,_ _  
It's our destiny..._

 _"What have I done?" Sherman sadly thought._ Penny sat next to her new friend, they knew that being a museum piece means being behind glass, never to be truly loved. What good is having so many fans worship you if you don't feel a single strong connection to them? However, he's in a hopeless situation: it's either go to the museum or leave and have his new friends in storage, and Sherman doesn't have a choice here.

Or does he?

"Penny, are you thinking what everyone's thinking?" Sherman asked, now having a moment of realization.

"Yeah." Penny nodded.

"Jimmy! Guys! Wait!" Sherman called out, heading to the grate, which he opened.

"Sherman, where do you think you and Penny are going?!" Goten demanded, caught off guard by this.

"Well, you know what, for a kid that's portrayed as an idiot on the show, you have a good point, Goten. Cindy couldn't keep Josse from growing up and I can't stop Trent from growing up, but I wouldn't miss it for the world! And I'm taking a few others with me!" Sherman said.

"What?! NO!" Goten gasped.

"Jimmy!" Sherman excitedly called out.

Luckily, Jimmy was within hearing range. In fact, all of Trent's toys heard that, they all lightened up. Sherman opened the grate and happily looked at his friends.

"Yes?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes?" UB Jimmy asked.

"Change of plans! We're coming with you guys! Penny has to take care of something real quick!" Sherman then said, heading back to get the others.

Then, Sherman's friends cheered in excitement, especially Mabel, she knew that Sherman would come to his senses.

"Way to go, Peabody." Jimmy said, relieved that Sherman came to his senses before it was too late.

"I told you, Mabel." Ford then said, happily.

"Well, that's one thing solved." Edmund said, happily and relieved. "But there's one thing missing."

"What's that?" Stinky asked.

"If Cindy didn't turn on the TV last night, then who did?" Edmund said, suspiciously.

Penny then walked over to Cindy and said, "You should come with me and Sherman."

Penny knew that if Sherman and she decide to go to Trent's home, the other toys would be in storage once again.

"What?!" Cindy asked in surprise.

"I know that Trent will play with all of us!" Sherman then said. Sure, Trent will grow up, but Sherman will be played with before that time comes.

"It sounds, nice, pud'n. But I don't know. I..." Cindy then said, worried that Trent would abandon her like her previous owner did.

"You would give anything to have one more day with someone like Josee, right?" Sherman asked. "C'mon, Cindy, this is what toys were meant to do, to make children happy, and there's a million Cindys that would agree with me, and there's still a part of you that knows that."

"Are on board with me, Gompers?" Sherman asked his goat. In excitement, Gompers licks Sherman's face, making him laugh. He knew he would count on Gompers wanting to go. "Okay, good boy! How about you, Goten?"

"Well, maybe if I try to get some advice from a good friend..." Penny walked over to Goten's box, however, they saw something surprising, nothing was in the Sayian toy's box. Sherman was curious about where he went off, but he was distracted by a loud metal clanging noise.

Sherman and Penny gasped at a shocking sight: A certain Saiyan Prospector Kid was closing the vent by using his plastic pickaxe to tighten the bolt to the point of not being unscrewed again!

"Goten?!" Penny asked in shock.

"You're out of your box!" Sherman said, surprised about what's happening.

Goten sighs in annoyance as he finishes up tightening to the bolt.

"I've tried to be patient with you, Sherman. But I guess I have to take matters into my own matters..." Goten then said, walking towards the TV remote, turning off the TV with his foot while Jimmy was trying to get the bolt unstuck, along with the other Jimmy's help.

Hearing that, he then remembered how Arnold and his friends were part of the _Hey Arnold!_ toy set and Evan didn't say anything about a Hey Arnold display, there was room for one museum display! Sherman then thought about what he just said and what happened last night. Which could only mean one thing!

"Wait a minute, **_You_** turned on the TV last night, not Cindy!" Sherman said, enraged. All this time, he thought Cindy was did this because of the thought of being back into storage drove her crazy, but Goten framed her for doing it! Crafty, but sneaky!

"Come on, let's not play the blame game, okay? We have a lifetime to spend in Tokyo together, first class for eternity, remember?" Goten then said, menacingly grinning before chuckling.

"So what's with the stupid grin then?" Sherman asked, angrily.

"Life's been good to me." Goten said as he heads back to his box, sinisterly grinning.

"Unbelievable! You really are a Stinker, aren't you?!" Edmund accused Goten.

"Are you insane?!" Cindy accused Goten. She couldn't believe that the person she could trust would do something like this to her. Even after what she's been through!

"Goten, why are you doing this?" Sherman angrily demanding as Goten ignored him.

"Prospector, this isn't fair!" Helga angrily said.

Goten glared at Helga and raised an eyebrow.

"FAIR?!" Goten shouted, angrily. "I'll tell what's not FAIR: Spending a lifetime on a _CUB FOODS_ shelf, watching every other toy be sold! And being in storage for all those years only made things worse for me! Well, finally, my patience has paid off for the first time, I have a chance to be a somebody, and I won't let that go to waste! Especially if a Hand-Me-Down child sheriff doll and his blonde girlfriend are gonna try to mess it up for me now!"

"Jimmy!" Sherman yelped in horror. He ran to the grate. Sherman tried to get the grate open, but it was no use. "HELP! JIMMY! GUYS!"

"It's too late, Sherman! That silly Jerky Nerdtron can't help you now!" Goten satisfyingly said, getting his box back in the case.

"His name is Jimmy Neutron!" Sherman angrily said.

"Whatever! Those upstart _Neutron_ toys always got my goat!" Goten then said, going inside the box.

"What should we do?! He's got this thing screwed in tight!" Ford then said, confused.

"Should I use my head again?" Toothless then said.

"Wait, you actually want to use your head again? The guy locked us out!" Helga then said, annoted.

Then, they heard footsteps it was Evan coming into his room, everyone _(except for the toys in the vent)_ went back to their suitcases and went into toy mode.

Evan then walked in the room and was fallowed by Charles, Vinnie and Barry.

"Wow, you're gonna be a millionaire after this." Barry then said.

"It's going to be a surprise birthday gift for my dad! He's the manager of this town's Toy store, and prices will increase if this goes successful." Evan replied.

"You don't have to do any of this for your Dad." Charles then said, while he helped Reese with the suitcase by carrying it.

"It's my one chance to impress him, Chuck Downfield, to make him proud of me." Evan then said, leaving the room with his friends, however, his mother and father overheard him, then they had a concerned look on their faces.

This was no time to fool around, Jimmy and the other toys ran to the elevator, through the vent, now they have to save Sherman before it's too late.

"Oh, great! We gotta stop them before it's too late!" Helga then said.

"If this fails, I'm going to kill you guys for this!" Gumball then said, angrily. Then, they heard a noise upfront as they ran.

"Does everyone hear that?" Helga asked.

Then, everyone looks at Harold, confused.

"It's not my stomach, if it was, it would be louder than you'd think." Harold then said.

Just as they arrived at the elevator, the toys freeze in their tracks and gasped as a certain someone stopped them. It was none other than Dark Danny.

"So, we meet again, Jimmy Neutron, for the last time." Dark Danny said.

"It's DARK DANNY!" Utility Belt Jimmy Neutron and Toothless shouted.

"Watch out, he's got stronger since the 1st level!" Toothless then said, terrified, then Utility Belt Jimmy Neutron and Dark Danny fought each other, trying to "blast" each other, or punch each other. The punching part was more effective, because all Dark Danny did was shoot plastic balls, and UB Jimmy dodged them.

"I'm going to make your friends suffer, Neutron," Dark Danny then said, "These friends you've had for years, I will take them all from you one by one."

"You're a monster, Dan, and I'm gonna stop you." Utility Belt Jimmy then said.

As the father and son enter the elevator, they hear some noise coming from above, they shrug it off and decide to ignore it.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and the other toys were trying to help Sherman and Penny escape. Toothless decided to help Utility Belt Jimmy, even though it's just a battle without lasers.

"Get on, NOW!" exclaimed Jimmy as he slid down to the elevator. The others slid down while UB Jimmy kept fighting Dark Danny. Toothless stays where he's at in the tunnel, looking scared. He doesn't want to jump. It looks scary.

"The Emergency hatch! Come on!" said Jimmy, seeing the emergency hatch nearby.

Toothless, meanwhile, hesitated, and then he finally jumped down...thanks to Wolfgang and Ludwig shoving him. He fell very fast until he painfully landed on Gumball, causing him to break into pieces. Dani sighed and proceeded to help Gumball get his parts back in.

Meanwhile, Dark Danny was looking for UB Jimmy, shooting like in that certain _American Dad!_ episode. Seeing some metal bolts and screws nearby, UB Jimmy grabs them and begins throwing at the villain toy. Dark Danny blocks the attack but he gets hit by one. UB Jimmy hid to dodge and gets ready to open fire. To his surprise, Dark Danny seems to have disappeared.

"Huh?" UB Jimmy asked.

Suddenly, his question was answered as Dark Danny jumps from out of nowhere, grabbing him by the collar.

"It's worth a shot as long as we don't get caught!" Helga then said. She and Mabel then opened the hatch and noticed that Evan and his dad was still in the elevator, so it's not too late.

"But Jimmy's in peril!" Toothless exclaimed, referring to UB Jimmy.

"I'll do it!" SpongeBob then said, jumping into the elevator, with Soos and Gerald holding on to his legs, Sherman peeked out the bag, and noticed SpongeBob reaching for him, the 2 grabbed each other, but Evan's excitement got him jumping up and down for excitement, making it hard for the sponge to keep his grip on Sherman.

Meanwhile, Utility Belt Jimmy was still fighting Dark Danny. With Toothless scared to death.

"I told you what, Neutron, if you wouldn't by my knight, you'd be my pawn." Dark Danny then said, dodging a few punches and kicks.

"I see that you're a man of your word." Utility Belt Jimmy then said.

"I am many things, Jimmy. You couldn't even to begin to imagine half of them. But for now, I will take the role of an executioner. A final gift, a fast death." Dark Danny then said.

Dark Danny then threw a punch, which Utility Belt Jimmy barely caught, and the boy punched the evil ghost action figure repeatedly. Then, Jimmy's fist was caught by Dark Danny, who was furious.

"You dare strike me?!" Dark Danny then said, crushing the boy's fists, causing him to kneel in pain, Dark Danny then said, "Surrender, Neutron, I already won."

But then, Utility Belt Jimmy punched him back, releasing his grip on the boy.

"That's for Avery Bullock!" Utility Belt Jimmy then said.

"What?!" Dark Danny asked.

"The good hero you destroyed."

"How would I know one human's death would pain you so I would've killed more, and kill more I shall." Dark Danny said, knocking Jimmy down. "Carry that Agony with you to oblivion, Neutron."

"I'll never give up! You killed Daniel Fenton!" Jimmy angrily said.

"No, Jimmy. I _am_ Danny Fenton!" Dark Danny said, menacingly.

In shock, UB Jimmy yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It can't be true! That's impossible! Well, in _The Ultimate Enemy_ , Danny did fuse with Vlad's ghost half, so it is true.

Toothless ran to the commotion, and said pleadingly, "Jimmy, if you believed in yourself, you could've beaten Dark Danny all along!"

"Prepare to die!" Dark Danny grinned, menacingly.

"I can't look!" Toothless yelped, frightened. He then turned around, eyes shielded. However, his tail whacks Dark Danny, prompting Utility Belt Jimmy to take advantage of the situation, and punched him so hard, Dark Danny went backwards, stunned. UB Jimmy showed remorse. Helga rolled her eyes and walked over and tripped Dark Danny, making him lose his balance.

"I did it." Toothless said, hearing what happened, having a grin of realization. "I helped Jimmy defeat Dark Danny!"

"I'm sorry, Danny..." UB Jimmy said, in defeat, losing a friend, well, to him, he lost a friend.

"What idiots." Helga said to the viewer.

Well, that's taken care of, but they have to save Sherman, he and his new friends are heading to Japan, and worse, they don't wanna go! But Goten is forcing them to go!

Eventually, SpongeBob lost his grip on Sherman as Goten pulls him back in to the suitcase and all of Trent's toys fell into the elevator. Evan and his dad went through the automatic door, and it started to close, fortunately, Waddles ran for the door and the toy pig stopped it in its tracks, and then, the toys proceeded to pursue the kid and his dad!

 **And the final chase begins!**


	14. To the Airport!

**Moments later-**

The toys watched Evan and his dad made it to his car. They had to keep up with the Father and Son somehow.

"How are we supposed to save Sherman now?!" Mabel said.

"Anyone up for a Pizza?" Sheen asked, pointing to a Dave and Busters car, the toys went there.

"Jimmy! Aren't you coming?" Jimmy asked his counterpart, who was right near the parking lot of "Worthington's Toy Stadium".

"Sorry, but I gotta place this monster back where he belongs." Utility Belt Jimmy replied, dragging Dark Danny by the cape, and getting close to the entry.

"Farewell!" Jimmy said, right before the rest of the toys headed into the car, where they saw there was no driver, and not only that they saw 3 toys hanging from the mirror, they were none other than Ed, Edd n' Eddy.

"Hello, my name is Ed!" Ed greeted everyone.

"Hey! Can you get me down from here!" Eddy demanded.

"Eddy, be patient." Edd then said.

SpongeBob heads to the pedals, Toothless goes up to the dashboard to go out the window so he can navigate since Jimmy can't see from where he's at. The Boy Genius toy meanwhile grabs a stand so he can reach the wheel better. Gene messed with the knobs causing the AC to blow onto SpongeBob who waited near the pedals.

"The prick has a red light! Let's get them!" said Toothless as he sees the vehicle Evan is in stopping at a red light.

"Full power!"

SpongeBob hits the gas pedal in hopes to get the vehicle going. But the car stays where it is at even when the engine is roaring.

"Dear lord! The light, she turned green! Get going!" exclaimed Toothless, horrified.

"What's going on?" asked Jimmy worried.

"Use the wand of power." Ed suggested, pointing to a lever.

"Just use the gear lever." Eddy then said.

It is the gear lever actually, used to shift gears. Gerald goes over and pulled the gear lever. Soon the car speeds off like mad as Toothless hangs on while trying to navigate for Jimmy. The car hits some cones, causing some stuff to fall from the glove box right onto Gene who groans in annoyance.

"Where is he going now?" asked Jimmy as the Boy Genius toy still can't see.

"Left!" shouted Toothless. He yelps as Jimmy swerves. "Right, I mean right!" The chase continues as Toothless kept an eye on the vehicle. "Right! No, I mean left! Left, right!" Soon Evan's vehicles turns left. "Left, he's turning left, LEFT!"

Jimmy quickly turns, making a very sharp left. Suddenly the Eds yelled as the rope they are on broke, causing them to fall off the mirror and were about to be sending flying out the open window.

"Not good!" screamed the Eds, alarmed. Gumball runs over and grabs the rope resulting in the three Ed toys dangling out the window close to their doom. "Whoa!"

"Man, even Speed Racer couldn't get mileage this big." Gene said, amazed as he looks through a car manual.

"You have no idea." Gerald then replied.

Toothless points to Evan's vehicle turning right saying, "He's going right! Right, right, right, right!"

As soon as Jimmy made a hard turn, the Eds were sent flying back into the car, technically making Gumball their hero for saving their lives.

"You have saved our lives! We're eternally grateful!" Edd then said, appreciated.

"No one is as cool as this guy!" Eddy then said.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Gumball said, not caring.

They managed to get to Logan International Airport, with some time to spare.

The group sees the father and son himself talking to an air attendant. The suitcase is either nearby or on the conveyor belt by now. They now got to find a way to sneak into the airport without being seen.

Ford then finds the toys' chance. He exclaimed, "Bingo."

As a person walks through the doors of the airport that opened automatically, a pet cage seems to be walking in on its own. The toys are using it to hide as they sneak in.

"Cute! A puppy!" squealed a girl as she comes over and is about to lean in for a look.

Thinking quickly, Ed then begins to bark like mad, "Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark!" The girl yelps as she runs away. "Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark!"

"Nice one." Jimmy then said, nodding. But Gumball was within hearing range. The toys kept on going. As they go to where the case is at, Evan is in an argument with the attendant.

"Please make sure nothing happens to this case, got it?! Inside is very, very important! I don't want anything inside ruined!" yelled Evan, concerned. If someone happens to his collection, the deal is off.

"Yes, sir. No problem. We will take good care of it." said the attendant as he picks the case up and puts it on the conveyor belt. "Wait, aren't you a little young to be selling your collection?"

As Evan continues his argument, no one noticed a pet case getting on the conveyor belts. Inside the thing, the toys waited as the conveyor belt slowly takes them through the luggage hole.

Outside of the airport, Evan and his father were about ready to leave.

"Finally! We're that's taken care of!" Evan then said.

"Why did you do all this?" Mr. Worthington then said.

"What do you mean?" Evan replied.

"Why did you sell all your toys you've had for 3 years? Is someone bullying you?"

"No, I did it to help the family." Evan said, confusing his father. "Ever since Wal-Mart arrived in this town, I knew that it was a matter of time before Wal-Mart shuts down _Worthington's Toy Stadium_. I had to do something to help, while I was on a walk, trying to recover from that Lemonade Stand humiliation, I noticed at Public Storage, there was a bunch of toys from Nickelodeon, and I remembered 90's Nickelodeon. I decided to collect them, using my allowance to buy them. Then, I noticed how popular _Nicktoons' Roundup_ was when my classmates told me about it. And when I was looking online, I learned in the news section that this museum in Japan has an opening. And I saved a 3 years worth of allowance to do this. I even went as far to steal a Sherman pull-string doll from a yard sale to complete my collection."

"Son, you didn't have to do all of this for me." The father then said. "Why did you went through all that trouble?"

"Because I wanted to save this business. Otherwise, we'd lose everything." The son then said, shedding a tear.

"Evan, I know you're worried about the future, but you don't have to worry, because we'll get through it together, if the store got closed I'll find a new job, just trust your dad." Mr. Worthington then said.

"Are you sure Dad?" Evan then said.

"Yeah. Your mother works hard at her job, and we won't lose our home, but there's nothing you could've done. I appreciate the concern, but we'll get through this rough patch together, as a family." Mr. Worthington said, assuredly patting his son on the back. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook. We'll discuss your punishment later."

"Okay, dad." Evan then said. The car then drove off.

Meanwhile back at the crate, they were coming up.

"Here's the plan. We find the case after we get through there. It should be easy to find, right?" Dani said, with a smile.

"Wow, good plan." Helga then said.

She, however, is proven wrong as, once they go through the luggage hole, they looked shocked. In the luggage conveyor belt area, there are a lot of cases everywhere, as far as the eye can see! Gumball looks shocked as his parts fell from himself.

"Whoa! Suitcases. Suitcases everywhere." Soos whispered.

"Soos, no one could do something that over..." Mabel then said, angrily before being cut off by something.

Suddenly, the pet case slid down a ramp. They all yell as they slide down until they hit the side, causing them all to fall out. They groaned. They hope saving Sherman is worth all this.

As Ford removes a sticker, he sees something and points, "Look! There's the cases!"

Sure enough, familiar green cases are going by. However, Gumball points to another green case as he said, "It's over there! That's the one."

Since Jimmy knew searching the cases one at a time will not work at all, he decides to split the gang up. He points to each case saying, "You guys take that one! I will take the other one!"

The groups split up as Ford and Jimmy run after the one SpongeBob spotted while the toys, and the Eds go after the other one. Group 2 run after the case as Toothless yelps while he trips and falls between two suitcases.

Group 2 has almost caught up to the ones they believed Cindy, Penny, Carl, Sheen, Libby and Sherman are in.

As they approached, Gene exclaimed, "We got ya, Sherman, old pal!"

"You know what to do, Lumpy!" Eddy then said, using Ed as if he was a can opener. Ed grabbed the suitcase door with his teeth and opened the suitcase.

However as they opened the case, it turns out that one of them is full with camera stuff, including flashes, the other had Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Libby, Gompers, Mason and Carl. They were confused.

"Thanks. Now we gotta go save Sherman!" Mason said, getting out of the case.

"Ed! That is not how you use your teeth!" Edd scolded.

"But what about the cameras?" Carl asked.

"Well, look on the bright side. It's got good flashes." Gene replied, grinning.

"You aren't helping." Carl Wheezer said with a sigh.

"I think I may have an idea..." Libby then said.

"Uh, now's not the time for a photo shoot." Arnold then said.

"That's not what she meant, Football head!" Helga angrily exclaimed.

Gerald grabbed the camera flash and ran. "Come on!" Gerald shouted.

Now, it was a race against time, it was only a matter of time before Sherman gets on the plane ready to go to Tokyo. Jimmy and Penny ran as fast as they could to the suitcase, with Ford on their tail, jumping over every suitcase like a track star jumping over hurdles.

"Thanks for freeing me." Penny then said.

"Don't mention it." Jimmy said. They made it to the suitcase! Mission accomplished!

Jimmy then opened it, and said, "Alright, Sherman, let's go!"

However, to his surprise, instead of Sherman, it was Goten, he then punched him off the conveyor belt.

"Jimmy!" Penny exclaimed.

"Take that, Neutron toy!" Goten said, evilly. This prompted Sherman to get up and grab the Saiyan toy by the neck. It's one thing to be manipulated into doing something that you'll regret, but watching friends get hurt is when Sherman puts his foot down.

"HEY! No one does that to my friend!" Sherman shouted, tackling him to the ground, but Goten shoved him off. Ford then grabbed Goten in a chokehold, but Goten threw him over his shoulder and knocked Sherman down while Goten was thrown.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Goten angrily said, the Saiyan toy then took a toy replica of his pickaxe out of his pocket and use it to reopen Sherman's torn arm, causing him to gasp in shock as the ripped tear made its return.

Penny said angrily, "You wouldn't dare."

"It's too late, Princess…" Goten crazily said, looking at Penny.

"Your choice, Sherman. You and Penny are going to Japan. Together or in pieces!" Goten said, crazily to Sherman. "If Worthington got you fixed once, you can get you fixed again and that brat can get Penny fixed! Now get in the box!"

"NEVER!" Sherman replied right back.

"So be it..." Goten threatened, raising his pickaxe, ready to tear Sherman limb from limb. Sherman got ready for the next move. "Any last words?"

Suddenly, Goten screams as flashes of light appeared, blinding him. Jimmy has reunited with the other toys that have used the cameras and flashes Group 2 has found. As the villain covers his eyes, Jimmy and his friends jumped onto the conveyor belt Sherman was on.

"I hope you're satisfied with your portrait." Ford bragged.

Arnold trips Goten, prompting him to fall, then Jimmy grabbed him by the collar.

"Face it, you've lost." Jimmy then said.

"How did you get here?!" Goten shouted.

"Well, let's just say a birdie told me everything. Anything you'd like to say for yourself, Goten?" Jimmy then said.

"Willickers! You're really crazy for an idiot on TV. You really bite, don't you?" Stinky then said.

"Boy howdy! You're more psycho than Mark Hamill's Joker! I can't even begin to say how offended I am by your craziness!" Sid the snitch then said.

"Stop overreacting, Sid, and chill out." Gerald then said.

"I will malice you with a shoe horn!" Ed shouted at Goten.

"Malice him with a shoe horn?!" Edd reacted in surprise.

"Idiots! Don't you get it?! Children destroy toys!" Goten angrily said, "You'll all be ruined! Forgotten, spending eternity rotting in some landfill!"

"Well, Son Goten." Sherman said, clearly unamused with Goten's lies. "Guess it's only fair that you should learn about what "Playtime" really means." The toys see something and Sherman points, "Right over there guys!"

Penny then said, "Let's put him in that Bag with the Pacifica Northwest Doll!"

Goten gasps as he said, "What?! No, no, nooooooo!"

The others agreed and Goten was dragged to somewhere he didn't want to be.

At the luggage claim area, a little girl was waiting to pick up her backpack. As it came out, she picks it up then notices something in it.

She chuckles as she puts Pacifica, showing only her left side, into the bag. Goten came to life and looks scared.

Just then, Pacifica spoke up, "Trust me, you'll love her." The Saiyan turned and yelps as the doll turns her face. It looks decorated. "She's an artist."

Goten growled angrily and sadly as his chances of being somebody are gone, now he has to spend the rest of his life as a child's toy.

 **Well, that's taken care of, but now, Sherman has to save Cindy!**


	15. Saving Cindy

"Sayonara, Super Saiyan!" Jimmy taunted a defeated Goten, prompting Sherman to laugh. Then Sherman had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I don't get it." Sherman replied, confused.

Meanwhile, the toys were helping Cindy get out of the case, but unfortunately the bag slid down the ramp!

Sherman shouted, "Oh, no, CINDY!"

The toys jumped off the conveyor belt and watch helplessly as Cindy in the green case slid down the ramp to the runway.

Cindy cried, "Sherman!"

The suitcase came to a complete stop at the bottom of the ramp. Seeing baggage people coming over, Cindy went back into toy mode. One of the baggage carriers put Cindy back into the case, closed, and takes it away to a nearby waiting luggage car.

"Cindy!" exclaimed Penny, horrified. Someone's got to do something or Cindy will be spending the rest of her life alone in a museum in Japan! Sherman gets an idea and gets on Gompers's back. Ford then got on Harold's back. Mabel then got on Waddles' back.

"What the-?" Harold exclaimed.

"Just shut up and act like a horse!" Helga shouted.

"Whatever, Madame Fortress Mommy." Harold said, angered.

Sherman yelled, "Guys, come on! We got to save Cindy!"

"All right." said Jimmy as he got on, behind his best friend. They got to save their new friend!

"Ride like the wind, Gompers!" Sherman yelled one of his catch phases.

The toys slid down the ramp and landed safely on the runway. As the luggage car heads off, Sherman and his riders runs after the car. Gumball and Dani then proceeded to get on Waddles' back alongside with Mabel. The toys ran after the luggage car, determined to save their new friend.

"Hey Howdy Hey, Giddy up!" said Sherman, urging his friend on.

"Ride like the wind, Harold!" Ford then said.

"Yeah! Come on!" exclaimed Jimmy. He is concerned, especially for Cindy.

"Oh, I'm exhausted! My genetic makeup has thrown in the towel! I'm filthy with sweat! Bath, I need a bath!" Edd whined, unaware that Ed is carrying him on his shoulders. "Why thank you, Ed!"

Ed exclaimed, "It's getting away!" Ed then stoops over to place Eddy on top of Edd's shoulders, creating a tower.

"Thattaboy, Ed! C'mere, you little–" Eddy said, determined.

As the toys got near the car, Sherman climbed on Jimmy's shoulders as the he reaches for the tag hanging from the luggage. The Eds, Sherman, Penny, Sheen, Gerald and Arnold grab it...and soon were pulled off.

Despite that, everyone manages to get to the top of the cart. Sherman spots the green suitcase and begins to make his way to it jumping from one luggage cart to the next. By the time he got to the cart the green suitcase is in, the driver has stopped. The toys knew the luggage car has arrived near the plane that is heading to Japan and they have no time to lose.

They sneak quietly over to the suitcase while the man unloads the luggage onto a conveyor belt that takes the luggage to the plane where the man was loading (carelessly for that matter). They weren't able to get to the suitcase Cindy is in time as the man grabs the suitcase putting it on the conveyor belt.

"Now for the rest!" exclaimed the man. Sherman thinks of something and sure enough, he gets another idea. Sherman, Arnold, Penny, Gerald and Sheen managed to get into the baggage claim, by disguising theirselves as bags.

Sherman looked over and saw a bag, he rushed over and opened it and saw a relieved Cindy Vortex.

"Sorry, ma'm, you don't have a ticket, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Sherman jokingly said.

"Guys!" Cindy excitedly said, hugging Sherman.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. Sheen, you and those 2 head out the baggage claim." Sherman then said, Sheen, Gerald and Arnold fallowed orders.

"Come on. Let's take you home." Sherman said, as he helps the girl out of the luggage.

"But...I am still not sure. What if Trent doesn't like me?" Cindy said, concerned that she will be abandoned and rejected again.

Sherman laughs at that as he said, "Come on. Trent will love you, he loves all his toys. Besides, when he isn't playing with you, there is still his crush to play with."

"Crush?!" A excited Cindy exclaimed. Now this made her happy, seeing how she likes to play with girls as she does with boys. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?! Come on!"

"At this rate, there won't be any time, there's only one way out." Sherman said, pointing to a light. As the door closed, Sherman, and Cindy headed over to the hatch lift near the plane's wheel.

The 2 opened the hatch and looking down, they see the wheel of the plane that hasn't got off the ground yet.

"Are you sure about this?" Cindy asked.

"Not really! Come on!" Sherman said, unsure.

This doesn't look like a good idea, but they have no choice, it's their only chance! They make their way carefully to the landing gear. As they got to where the wheel is at, they noticed the plane is about to take off forward. They got to escape now!

Suddenly, Sherman slips on something, causing the 2 to gasp.

"WHOA!" Sherman yelped.

Cindy grabs Sherman by the arm Goten has ripped earlier.

"Hold on, Sherman!" Cindy said, but to make things worse, Sherman's torn arm is getting torn further, being a one armed toy will be the least of his problems if this keeps up. Then, suddenly, Sherman's glasses fly off of him, and then, someone grabs the glasses in mid air, it's Jimmy Neutron and all of Sherman's friends. And Ford was on Waddles.

"You should really consider getting contacts, Sherman." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy!" Sherman said, relieved. Suddenly, the toys gasp as the plane is about to take off to the air as the wheels turned faster and the engine goes on full blast.

Stinky then shouted, "C'mon! We're running out of time! Remember that episode, "Operation: Omaha", where you swung out of the canyon? Try somethin' like that!"

Thanks to that, Sherman had an idea.

Sherman then shouted, "Jimmy, get everyone behind the tires!"

Everyone nods and the toys run behind the tires. Next, Sherman uses his free arm to pull his pull string all the way out. The toy then swings the pull string to the bolt, thereby catching it instantly, kind of like a cowboy.

"Let go of the plane, Cindy!" Sherman demanded.

Cindy replied, "What are you, crazy?!" Cindy feared that they'll be broken into more pieces if they go through Sherman's plan.

"Just pretend it's the 9th season of "Nicktoons Roundup"!" Sherman said.

"But it was canceled! We didn't know what happens!" Cindy complained.

"There's only one way to find out, then!" Sherman then said.

With no other option left, Cindy trusts Sherman and lets go of the plane. She held on to Sherman tight as they screamed, and courtesy of Sherman's string, they swung. And once the string slipped off the bolt, the 2 toys flew, up until they topple a certain boy genius and his friends.

"Did it work?" Sherman asked.

"Does this answer your question, you foolish boy?" Mabel asked, kissing Sherman, but Sherman enjoyed it as well while the toys soon get up and laugh as they see the plane flying off to Japan.

"We did it! We did it!" Cindy excitedly said.

"Nice roping, Sherman." Jimmy replied.

"Man, that was amazing!" Gerald replied.

"Criminy, that was heart stopping!" Helga shouted, excitedly.

Cindy hugs Sherman and Mabel in relief, and exclaims, ""That was definitely Sherman's finest hour!"

Sherman laughed.

"Your glasses, Partner." Jimmy said, handing Sherman's glasses to Sherman.

"Wait, is it okay if I stay around your home?" Ford then asked. "I've had a rough life ever since entering Habitat for Humanity, and I was hoping I could look for a home to be in."

"Well, you, Cindy, and the others are more than welcome to come back home with us." Jimmy then said.

Then the toys left. Ford then looked back on the airport.

 _"I never want you to mess with these guys again, Goten."_ Ford thought, as if he was having a bad memory.

"After a long day, is this the part where one of us faints?" Mabel chuckled, holding Sherman as he puts his glasses back on.

Suddenly, another plane rushed over the group causing them to hold onto each other, alarmed. Jimmy and Cindy see that they're holding each other and blush.

"I am so on it, dude." Soos replied, chuckling, then proceeding to faint.

"Let's go home." Sherman said.

On Sunday night at the Cooper Household, a familiar van was pulling up, Geoff, Owen, Noah, DJ, Brody, and Trent ran into the house, excited after his summer camp adventure at Camp Wauanakua, he then excitedly headed to his room, then, he grabbed a chair and climbed to the shelf.

"Hi, Sherman!" Trent said, but Sherman wasn't there. Trent had a concerned look on his face. "Sherman?"

"Uh, bro..." Geoff nudged, pointing to Trent's toys on his bed. He turns and sees a sight that surprised and made the 10-year old boys smile. The toys are on his bed holding Etch with a message saying, 'Welcome Home, Trent!' Besides his usual toys, he smiles widely as he sees the Eds, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Sid, Stinky, Ludwig, Wolfgang, Mason, Penny, Carl, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Libby, Kid Ford and Cindy.

"Awesome! New toys!" Trent excitedly said. "Thanks, mom and dad!"

"You do realize you have to fix Sherman's arm, right?" DJ then said.

"Yeah, I do, I'll be glad to." Trent then said, then he started to play with his toys, regardless if Sherman's right arm was torn or not, heck, Trent even played with Cindy, Ford, and the new toys.

However, he didn't notice an empty luggage car parked near the sidewalk outside as seen through his window.

"There's something that you don't see every day." Brody then said, noting the luggage car.

"But it's wickedly narly awesome, dude!" Geoff then said, commenting. The surfer friends laughed.

 **Well, time for the epilogue! And sorry for introducing Kid Ford into this fic, but he'll have a bigger role in Bearquarter's Toy Story 3!**


	16. Welcome Home!

On the following day, Monday, July 28th, 2003 in the morning, all the kids in the neighborhood were trying to figure out how a luggage vehicle arrived without someone running it. And in his room, Trent was in a great mood. Sherman's arm was once again fixed by Trent, and it seems as if it had a little fluff added to it.

"Hey, Geoff and the others are waitin' for you for the picnic, Trent!" Dwayne Senior said, then he noticed Sherman's fixed arm. "He-Hey! Look at that, you fixed Sherman!"

"Yeah, I'm glad Mom and Dad convinced me not to take him to camp, his arm could've fell off." Trent then said, exiting the room. He had no idea how almost right he was.

As soon as the door closed, Sherman went out of toy mode, and smiled. Trent does care about his toys. Goten lied to Sherman for his own selfish purposes. Sherman learned he wouldn't be thrown out if he was broken, he would get fixed. Trent really does care about his stuff. He really cares!

"Well, how about that?" Sherman happily whispered.

Kid Ford walked over and then said, "So you learned your lesson?" Sherman nodded.

"I sure did." Sherman said.

"Yeah. I knew a toy like you would come to your senses. You must be a lucky guy." Ford then said.

"I know it's not easy having a hard past, but whatever's the future has in store, we'll be ready." Sherman then said.

Then, he heard Cindy giggling. Sherman noticed Cindy, Penny and all of Trent's new toys on the bed.

"Would you look at this? We're part of a family again, guys!" Cindy then said, happily. "I'm sorry I misjudged Trent."

"It's okay, because you have a new home." Penny replied.

Everyone had the name "Trent" on their left feet, except for Edmund, who had the name, "Danny", on his left foot.

"Edmund," Wolfgang notified, Edmund then looked at his right foot and found Trent's name marked on it.

"My goodness gracious." Arnold said, chuckling.

Then, Jimmy walked near Cindy, blushing. Jimmy always thought Cindy was cute when they first met back at the apartment, and now, someone's in love!

"Um, Cindy, I just wanted to say that you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn blonde full of hair." Jimmy said, embarrassed. He then reiterated, "A hair full of blonde yarn, it's...uh...I should go."

Just as Jimmy was about to leave, Cindy stopped him.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest Neutron toy I've ever met!" Cindy said, love struck.

Then, the 2 heard barking and noticed that Snoopy, Trent's beagle puppy, was trying to get out of the room.

"That critter needs help!" Penny exclaimed. Cindy nodded. Anything to help a friend! Cindy quickly jumped on a small car on a race track. She speeds down the thing, twirling in a loop, and goes flying into the air right onto the doorknob. Cindy twists the doorknob and pulls the door open, allowing Snoopy to come out.

Jimmy's mouth was wide open as Jimmy's wings popped out suddenly. He then thought, 'Hello Nurse!'

"Uh, oh!" Mabel said, sing song like.

"What?" The Boy Genius toy said.

"Somebody's in love!" Mabel then said, prompting the boy to blush.

"Yeah, right!" Jimmy said, blushing.

Meanwhile, Carl, Gene, Waddles and Mason were trying to play a level in the _Heroic Academy_ video game, but they were struggling to beat the game. Penny walked by and noticed, she chuckled at this, her friends actually taking interest in a Jimmy Neutron video game? Even after _Nicktoons Roundup_ was canceled due to the popularity of Jimmy's movie?

"Guys, I could use a little help now." Carl then said, referring to Toothless.

"I don't need to play!" Toothless then said, with pride. "I lived it!"

Then, Player 1 died, much to Carl's frustration. He then changed the channel and noticed Evan Worthington doing a commercial for _Worthington's Toy Stadium._

"Welcome to Worthington's Toy Stadium. We've got the lowest prices in town, anything for a _buck_ out of the park..." Evan said, resentfully. "Dad do I have to do this?"

Evan faced some consequences. He has lost some important luggage and because of which, a certain toy museum owner rejected his collection, thus ruining his dream of riches and forcing the collector's dad back into doing commercials, and this time, the collector boy is in them, even though he doesn't want to have anything to do with it. Worse, yet funny, he was grounded until he was in 4th grade, no allowance, no electronics, and no burritos.

The gaming toys chuckled at the sight of this.

"Well, I guess crime doesn't pay." Ford then said, smugly.

"Anyway," Sherman said, changing the subject, flexing his now fixed arm, "I like how Trent fixed my arm! Nice and powerful!"

"I love it, I think you look tough!" Mabel then said, but then she read something, an article about how Worthington's Toy Stadium will be replaced by Wal-Mart eventually in 5 months.

Meanwhile, at a Lincoln's Logs Log Cabin, Dani and Gumball were reconciling, when Ed, Edd and Eddy arrived.

"Hello, my name is Ed, one of the lost boys your boyfriend found." Ed announced.

"That's true." Edd then said. "They also saved our lives! We're eternally grateful for that. So, from here on out, me and Ed and Eddy will be like your family."

"Oh, Gumball, You are my hero." squealed Dani happily as she hugs her boyfriend who blushed. Looking at the Eds, the ghost girl toy smiles as she said, "They look so cute. I wish we can...hey! I know! Let's adopt them!"

"What?!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Great! I shall set up the beds!" Edd then said.

"I get top bunk!" Eddy then said.

Then, Sherman and Penny heard a familiar squeaking noise, it was Steven! And his squeaker got fixed.

"Steven!" Sherman excitedly said.

"So you got your squeaker fixed, huh?" Penny said, happily looking at her new friend.

"Yeah, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Harold and Wolfgang helped me find a extra squeaker in the toy box, now even Lindsay, Beth, Kitty, and Scarlett won't know the difference!" Steven replied, happily.

"How's that squeaker treating you?" Penny asked.

"I feel swell!" Steven then said. "In fact, I feel a song coming on!" Then, the karaoke toy tossed Steven a microphone.

Then, as a familiar song begins, everyone turns their attention as Steven sings in a suave voice:

 ** _Steven:_** _(Sinatra styled voice)_ _You've Got a Friend in Me..._  
 _You've Got a Friend in Me..._  
 _You just remember what your old pal, said:_  
 _Babe, You've Got a Friend in Me..._  
 _Yeah, You've Got a Friend in Me..._

Then Sherman walked over to the front yard and noticed something that made him smile, he noticed Trent hanging out with his new friends Noah, Geoff, Brody, DJ. Although he may not be heading to Tokyo, he feels better being a toy rather than a collectible.

The toy smiled at Trent, and Mabel looked behind and noticed. Jimmy walked over,

"Are you and Cindy still worried?" Jimmy asked.

"About Trent? Nah. But his childhood will be fun while it lasts." Sherman said happily willing to let life roll onward, no matter what may happen.

"I'm proud of you, Sheriff." Jimmy then said.

"Besides, when it's all said and done, I'll still have Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius to keep me company, along with a few new friends." Sherman said, feeling good to be home, once again Trent's toy. Sure, Trent won't be a kid forever, but Sherman will enjoy it while he can. "And it will be a blast."

Jimmy grinned after he heard that.

Meanwhile, Steven and his friends were still singing.

 ** _Steven:_** _(Swave)_ _You're gonna see it's our destiny...  
You've Got a Friend in Me..._

 _ **Pacificas:** Yes you do._

 _ **Steven: You've Got a Friend in Me...**_

 _ **Pacificas:** That's the truth!_

Sherman, Penny, Mabel, Jimmy, Arnold, Helga and Cindy were watching this from the desk, Sherman and Jimmy smiled at each other. After this experience, Sherman's no longer worried about Trent discarding him, because when that time comes when Trent outgrows him, Sherman and Jimmy will always have each other for company.

 ** _Steven:_** _You've Got a Friend... in... Me! (After a good Sax note by Gerald, we iris out on Steven)_ YEAH!

So Sherman learned his lesson, and Trent has his favorite toy back home, repaired, and back with his friends. Cindy, Sherman, Penny, Arnold, Gerald and Jimmy agreed that Trent will grow up one day and outgrow his toys, but when that time comes, they'll be ready.

 **The End.**


End file.
